


In Another Life

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dumbass teenagers, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, High School, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Romance, Serious Injuries, Violence, terrible life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb hates his life.  But he buries the truth in lies and secrets until Chase Collins blows into town and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna drop this here. I never meant to be AWOL quite this long, a combination of life, my computer breaking, and this fic refusing to end kept me longer than I'd planned. It's the longest thing I've ever written without chapters and of course it's for a fandom most people have never heard of. That's how I roll.
> 
> Of course, for anyone who hasn't seen the ridiculous awfulness that is the Covenant, here's [five reasons](http://goddesspharo.livejournal.com/168451.html) why you should. Five mostly half-naked reasons.

Caleb has always known that he can't have what he wants. 

He's the responsible one, the one who reminds his friends that actions have consequences and even warlocks have to do their homework if they want to graduate. He's the one who sits with his mother when she's been drinking and pretends that he's actually the perfect son she wants. He nods and smiles and agrees that he needs to find some nice girl to marry when he’d rather find some nice boy instead.

Because the fact that Caleb is gay as fuck doesn't matter when the warlock has to carry on the Danvers' name, upholding the Covenant like every first-born son before him since the founding of their town. He isn't allowed to be selfish; his father was selfish and he would rather die than live like that. 

So however little the warlock actually wants the future that he sees stretching out before him, he's good at pretending and none of his friends have ever noticed the way he hesitates when they discuss the girls they like. 

There’s no reason for anyone to guess the truth when he attends all the right parties; drinking, dancing, and kissing Kira Snider beneath the maple trees. But pretty as Kira is, Caleb couldn't bring himself to actually date her, not when the thought of sleeping with a woman leaves him cold inside. Maybe he'll be able to Use himself straight after his Ascension – long enough to consummate a wedding anyway – but the warlock isn't sure that he wants to cross that line. 

So Caleb decides that he won't until he has to, telling his friends that he's waiting for the right girl even as Pogue falls madly in love with Kate Tunney and Reid hits on half of the town. However, the teen's excuses only seem to make him more attractive and by the time he turns seventeen, Caleb's gotten very good at rejecting girls diplomatically.

While “I need to focus on my schoolwork,” is a terrible cliché, it works quite well when coupled with the warlock's best apologetic grin. It even works on the few boys who try their luck, although the teen is rather more tempted by those offers when they come.

Still, he isn’t tempted enough to risk the fallout of admitting what he wants. Honestly, Caleb has pretty much resigned himself to being a virgin until college and while he’s dreamed about what he could do with that freedom, he might not get the chance. Given the way his mother talks about the future, Caleb will probably find himself railroaded to the altar by the time he’s twenty and the warlock isn’t the kind of guy who breaks his vows. He’ll be trapped by his own morals after that. 

And no matter how much Caleb sometimes wants to run, to tell his mother to go fuck up someone else’s life, he can’t see that happening. Maybe the right guy would be worth it but Ipswich isn’t the kind of place where people find Prince Charming; it’s more horror flick than fairy tale.

If anything, Caleb is the one who’s supposed to be Prince Charming in the public’s eyes. So the teen will play his part like he always has, which means saying yes when Pogue invites him to the annual Spenser Academy Back to School Drunken Beach Party – known colloquially as the Bonfire – that makes the beginning of the term. The Sons of Ipswich always make an appearance at the Dells, it’s pretty much required, and Caleb does appreciate the chance to see everyone before school kicks into high gear. 

Well, almost everyone since Kira Snider is as bitchy as ever. The queen bee of Spencer Academy is picking on a new transfer student when Caleb and his friends make their entrance, the warlock stepping in to defend the girl as any friend of Kate's deserves. Kate is practically a sister with the way Pogue talks about her and the Sons of Ipswich watch out for their own.

Besides, no one deserves to deal with both Kira and Aaron Abbott on their first week in Ipswich and Caleb has been looking for an excuse to punch Aaron in the face. However, before he can wipe off that douche-bag's smarmy smile, another student steps between them and the teen feels like someone punched him in the gut instead. 

This new guy is, well, he's fucking beautiful – fit and friendly with blue eyes, dark hair and the kind of mouth that makes Caleb’s knees go weak. People shouldn’t be allowed to look like that and Caleb barely even registers the commotion when Reid makes one of Aaron’s minions puke. 

While that sort of reckless Using would normally earn the blond a lecture, Caleb has more important things on his mind right now. Because he’s staring; he knows he’s staring but he can’t seem to help it. This new guy is everything that the teen finds attractive – things he didn’t even know he found attractive until those dimples grinned at him – and Caleb throws himself into conversation with Kate’s friend somewhat desperately. However, while this Sarah girl seems nice enough, it’s a losing battle from the start.

Thankfully the cops decide to show up before Caleb can do something stupid, the DJ’s announcement giving him the excuse he needs to leave. Everyone at the Bonfire scatters and that should have been the end of it. But on the way back to Tyler’s car, Caleb sees the new boy running through the trees and he’s calling out before he thinks.

“Hey!” the warlock shouts, changing direction so that he and the transfer student are jogging side by side. “Nice going back there.”

“You think so? I was pretty sure I was going to get punched in the face,” the other boy replies, his crooked grin making Caleb miss a step.

But he recovers quickly, all those years of denial coming in handy now. “Well, Aaron will probably be out to get you, but he's always been a dick. Just watch your back and you’ll be fine.”

Caleb pauses then, knowing that he should just say goodbye. This can’t go anywhere, _it really can’t_ , but before the warlock walks away, he wants a taste of fantasy. The teen wants to pretend if only for a moment and so he holds out a hand instead. “I’m Caleb Danvers. Welcome to Ipswich. Did you move here recently?”

“Just last week. And the name’s Chase Collins,” the other teen answers, reaching out to shake the warlock’s hand. 

When their palms touch, Caleb’s magic purrs beneath his skin and he needs to jerk off more or something if he’s already breathing hard. But Chase doesn’t seem to notice his distraction and the silence is going to get awkward if Caleb doesn’t break it soon. So he opens his mouth to say something – _anything_ – when he’s interrupted by a hard slap on his back.

“Come on, bro; you can meet and greet later. We’ve got to go before the cops show up,” Reid says, knocking Caleb from his daze. The teen doesn’t do this; he doesn’t get so lost in someone else’s smile that he forgets his surroundings and he can’t blame his friends for looking at him quizzically.

“Right, so… We should probably get out of here,” Caleb says, shaking off the fog of lust as best he can. “Anyone need a ride?”

He means the question for Kate since she and Sarah have just run up through the trees and Pogue would never leave his girlfriend to be caught. But, of course, Kate drove to the Dells with Sarah and instead it's Chase who answers him.

“Actually… I could use a lift. It looks like my roommate bailed on me,” the other boy says with a sheepish smile and Caleb can hardly take back his offer now. That would be out of character since he's supposed to be the nice one and he needs to ensure that he acts normal after slipping earlier. 

So the warlock just bites back a frustrated sigh and tries not to look at Chase while Pogue and Kate say their goodbyes. Watching those two is bad enough, their adoring kisses just reminding Caleb of his own loneliness. Though at least his irritation helps snuff out the last of his desire and the teen feels almost normal by the time Kate drives off.

“Come on, guys, let’s go. I’m not getting caught out here.” 

Reid takes the wheel since he’s the best getaway driver while Tyler rides shotgun and the other three climb into the back. Caleb is planning on using Pogue as a buffer, a living wall to keep Chase at a distance. But it seems that the world really is conspiring against him tonight because somehow the warlock ends up in the middle instead, Chase’s leg a line of heat pressed tight along his thigh. 

It’s distracting, far more distracting than it should be considering that Pogue is just as close on his other side. But while Caleb can’t deny that his friend is attractive, lusting after Pogue would be like lusting after his little brother and that’s just not his thing. That’s a little too far into creepy and maybe this is why Chase is twisting Caleb up so easily.

The hottest guys he knows have always been the same ones he grew up with, putting them well off limits even in his fantasies. But now there's Chase; Chase who's new and different and far too gorgeous for the warlock's peace of mind.

_I think I'm fucked,_ Caleb muses. _I think I'm more than fucked this time._ He has to be when jumping out of the car is starting to seem like a good idea or, at least, a better one than sitting here and pretending that Chase's lips don't make him hard. 

However, before the teen loses it completely – and he’s getting close – a police car suddenly crashes through the brush. Flashing red and blue lights nearly blind Caleb when he turns to look at their pursuers, a crackling voice shouting for the boys to stop. And the teen intends to; he prefers his Friday nights without high-speed chases and it’s not like anything will stick to the Sons of Ipswich in this town. Not when they’re all stone cold sober and could pay a dozen speeding tickets without running out of cash. 

So Caleb opens his mouth to tell Reid to pull over when Chase grabs his arm and the words die in his throat.

“I can’t get arrested now; I’ve been drinking and I’ll get expelled,” the other boy says, obviously close to panic at the thought. He looks up at Caleb with pleading eyes and honestly, this just isn’t fair at all. Everything about Chase seems to be designed to drive the warlock mad. Because Caleb has never been able to resist a cry for help and he's positive that he’s never seen such blue eyes before.

_I could kiss him,_ Caleb thinks, transfixed. _Just lean forward and…_

He jerks himself back, tearing his eyes away from the other boy before he can ruin everything. For one brief moment, Caleb wonders if he should just let Chase get expelled. Get him out of Ipswich where he can’t keep working at the warlock’s self-control. But Caleb isn’t the type to mess with someone’s future to protect his secret; the teen’s own life is one thing but he doesn't want to be that kind of guy.

“Don’t worry, we can lose them,” Caleb says, giving Chase his most reassuring smile before telling Reid to leave the road and cut through Marblehead. “We might as well have some fun along the way.”

And it is fun, the sort that Caleb doesn't usually allow himself to have. With Reid driving, the car is on two wheels as much as it's on four, and he's seriously impressed when the policemen manage to keep up anyway. But they do even as Reid drives over what seems like every rock in Ipswich, Caleb wincing as his knees slam into the center console one more time.

He's going to have some serious bruises by the time this night is over and yet he can't bring himself to care. Because the bumpy ride keeps throwing Chase into his lap and while the other boy apologizes profusely every time, it has to be at least slightly intentional. There's no reason for Chase to sprawl all over Caleb when Pogue is managing to keep himself mostly upright and the warlock swears that he feels Chase's fingers in his hair more than once.

The teen's not sure whether the other boy noticed his attraction back at the Bonfire or if he's just taking advantage of the situation but after the fifth time that Chase slams into him, Caleb thinks _to hell with it_. He's never been one to back down from a challenge and Chase isn't the only one who can play this game.

So Caleb reaches across the other teen to grab the handle of the door, bracing him against the side of the car with his body and fighting back a smirk at his surprise. The teen has no intention of actually following through, but the blush creeping up Chase's neck is rather gratifying and the other boy should have known better than to play with fire if he wasn't willing to get burned.

Although, the longer that they sit pressed together, the more the warlock begins to think that he may have made an error. Because Chase smells fucking amazing and he feels even better and Caleb somehow managed to forget that fire burns both ways.

This is not good for his self-control, not at all, but it's much too late to move. That would be too obvious and the last thing he wants to do is draw attention given the way his pants are tightening. So the teen just sits there stiffly, trying not to think about how much closer he'd really like to get and the fact that Pogue is probably watching this.

Seriously, Caleb can't decide if he's horny or embarrassed – or maybe just a bit of both – and he's tempted to Use himself unconscious just to make it stop.

“Look alive, boys!” Reid shouts from the front seat, the teen looking up to see Marblehead gorge coming fast. “I'm gonna need a lift!”

_Damn it, Reid,_ Caleb thinks, glaring at the back of the other warlock's head. He hates being forced into anything and it's just like Reid to manipulate him into Using by threatening all their lives. But the warlock's hardly going to let them crash and burn out of spite and at least the need for magic gives him the perfect justification for knocking Chase right out.

So Caleb lets go of the door handle and brushes his hand across Chase's forehead, the barest touch of magic leaving the other boy slumped against the glass. Then the teen turns back to his friends, the power thrumming in his blood as their eyes turn ink black one by one.

After he Ascends, the warlock won't need the others to work this kind of magic, but for now all four Sons of Ipswich are required to levitate Tyler's car. The power flows between them like a web of lightning and as the eldest, Caleb is the one who channels it. This is the ultimate thrill, better than racing or winning or even jerking off, and he can understand why his father Used until there was nothing left of him. But the warlock is stronger than his father – he has to be – so he fights back the urge to drain the others dry. Instead Caleb takes just enough magic to fuel the spell that glows within his mind, holding the working steady as the car's tires leave the ground. 

The car floats into the fog when it should plummet down into the canyon and Reid lets out a gleeful cackle as the police car brakes frantically. He's always been the most affected by their power, the one who keeps pushing the limits of addiction, and Caleb is terrified that he'll go too far one day.

However, that worry is a distant thing tonight, the warlock's own grin as wide as Reid's as he swings the car around. Even with all four of them, they aren't strong enough to lift this much weight for long and so with a twist of his mind, Caleb drops them back to the ground. 

Then Reid is gunning it, the policemen left gaping in their dust. Those men are going to have quite a story to tell their commanding officer and the teen almost wishes that he could be there when they try.

Almost because there’s been quite enough excitement already and now that the high is fading, responsible Caleb is rearing his ugly head again. School may be out tomorrow but they all have homework and it's long past time for them to sleep. So the warlock tells Reid to head back to the dorms and it really must be late since he doesn't even argue and that's rare as gold these days.

Some twenty minutes later, Reid screeches into the parking lot, the blond spilling out of the car almost before it's stopped. Pogue and Tyler are only a few seconds behind him, leaving Caleb alone to wake up their passenger.

“Did I doze off or something?” Chase asks in confusion when Caleb ends his sleep with another flash of power, the other teen frowning as he looks around the parking lot. “How’d we lose the cops?”

“Reid drives like a maniac, that’s how,” Caleb replies, nudging Chase out of the car before he can think too much about the time he’s lost. “You passed out just after we reached Marblehead and I was too busy holding on to wake you up.”

“Huh, that’s weird. I must have been way drunker than I thought,” the other teen says with a shrug and Caleb relaxes at the easy acceptance of his bad excuse. He's never been that great at lying – hiding his preferences is more a matter of omission – and their secret would have been discovered years ago if people weren't so quick to ignore things that messed with their beliefs.

It seems that Chase is just as oblivious as the rest of Ipswich, _and really, that thought should not be so disappointing. You don't even know this guy; just say goodbye and leave._

Caleb really should leave now that he's done as promised: Chase delivered back to the dorms safe and sound. Reid and Tyler had disappeared into the building before Caleb even got out of the car and Pogue is already on his bike, waiting to give the other warlock a ride back to his house. His friend is starting to look rather impatient and so Caleb opens his mouth to say goodnight.

“Let me walk to your room; you still look a bit wobbly,” is what he says instead.

_‘Dude, what the hell?!’_ Pogue doesn't actually speak but his meaning comes through quite clearly, Caleb wincing beneath the other's glare. But he doesn't have an answer for him and it's too late to take it back. The teen's not sure he wants to when Chase is smiling like that.

“Oh, a gentleman, are we? Worried I'm gonna pass out on the stairs and break my pretty neck?” Chase says with a chuckle, seemingly oblivious to the subtext flying by.

Pogue is going to kill him for this. Seriously. But now that Caleb's gotten this far, he might as well continue since he’s not quite ready to walk away just yet. Once he does, he'll have to go back to reality and the warlock would rather admire the way that Chase’s whole face lights up when he grins. 

“Well, I’m worried about you dying now,” Caleb retorts, determinedly ignoring his best friend's grumbling. “So just indulge me, will you? Otherwise, it’ll be your fault when I have nightmares about drunken stair accidents.”

“Oh, all right then. That’s totally reasonable,” Chases replies sarcastically. But while his tone is mocking, he doesn’t really seem to mind.

Instead he just knocks his shoulder into Caleb’s when the other teen walks up beside him, the two boys falling silent once they go inside. It’s late enough that everyone else seems to be asleep and their footsteps echo loudly in the halls. But while Spenser Academy has always been a little creepy at night, the silence is strangely comfortable this time. Probably because Chase keeps smiling at Caleb whenever he glances over and the warlock feels a spark of disappointment when the other boy finally stops.

“Well, this is me delivered safely,” Chase says, unlocking the door to his room. He opens the door and starts to walk inside but he's barely across the threshold before he turns around and asks: “What next, Prince Charming? Back to the castle now?”

“Something like that,” Caleb replies even as he makes no move to leave.

“You could stay for a bit? My roommate seems to be AWOL so we'd have the place to ourselves,” Chase offers hesitantly when the silence drags too long. The words hang in the air between them and Caleb is almost certain that if he made a move right now, the other boy would welcome it. But after so long with nothing but his fantasies, the warlock also knows that if he starts something, he won’t be able to stop until he’s tasted every inch of Chase’s body and he’s not ready to take a walk of shame through the dorms on Saturday.

Besides, Pogue is waiting for him so no matter how much he wants to say yes, the teen shakes his head instead. “I can’t. I have to get back home. But you're nice... I mean, it was nice to meet you, and I'm sure I'll see you around?”

Caleb doesn't mean to turn that last sentence into a question; if anything he should be cutting all ties as fast as possible. He _should_ be trying to convince himself that he likes Sarah as much as she seemed to like him, a whirlwind romance just the thing to celebrate his Ascension in case he starts to burn out fast. It would certainly make his mother happy and that’s a rare enough occurrence around this time of year. 

But instead the warlock is breathlessly waiting for Chase’s answer and he can’t keep from grinning when the reply is: “Definitely.”

“Great. That's great. Really, really great. Only, I should probably be going now,” Caleb stammers, his face flushing with every awkward word. However, the warlock's babbling just makes Chase smile wider, the other teen giving him a little wave before stepping back into his room.

As soon as the door closes and Caleb isn't blinded by Chase's dimples any longer, it's like a switch flips within his mind and the teen turns to kick at the floor with a curse. He knows better than to get a crush on a handsome stranger, particularly when his birthday is right around the corner. The warlock is going to Ascend this year; he can't afford to act like an idiot and if this night has proved anything, it's that Chase makes him dumb as fuck.

Honestly, Caleb can hardly believe some of the things he said and his self-recrimination only grows stronger when he walks back outside and Pogue jumps down his throat. 

“Seriously, dude. What is going on?” his friend asks. “You didn't get a weird vibe off the new kid, or something, did you? Because he seems normal enough, if too friendly with my girl.”

“What? No. Sorry. I think I'm just distracted with my birthday coming up,” Caleb deflects with an awkward laugh, sure that his every sordid thought must be written on his face.

Pogue isn't the most observant person and if he's already asking questions, then the warlock definitely needs to get himself under control again. He needs to be the responsible, helpful Caleb that everyone is used to, not the one who's totally regretting his cowardice tonight.

_Fuck, I could have kissed him,_ the warlock thinks and if Pogue had pushed right then, he probably would have told him everything. To tell the truth, Caleb is almost disappointed when his friend just shrugs, taking his explanation at face value and handing over his spare helmet without another word. Pogue waits until Caleb has hopped up behind him before revving his motorcycle and roaring toward the road.

The drive to Caleb's house takes about twenty minutes and the teen uses this time to clear his head as best he can. No one's ever managed to ruin his composure so completely, but by the time Pogue pulls up in his driveway, the warlock's mask is back where it belongs. This was just a momentary aberration and he'll do better the next time around.

So the teen says goodnight to his friend before climbing the front steps of his family's ridiculously fancy mansion, every inch of it screaming ostentatious wealth. The gloomy, Gothic kind that makes Caleb feel like he should be standing in the rain and reciting poetry.

“Home, sweet home,” he mutters, steeling his shoulders before walking through the door. His mother is waiting for him in the living room just like the teen expected, well on her way through her second bottle of vermouth, and Caleb hasn't shown her his true face in years. As far as she knows, her son is strong and dependable and never resents taking care of her. He shoulders his responsibilities without complaining, paying the maid and balancing their books and trying not to admit that when he goes off to college, his mom might drink herself to death.

Maybe Caleb should have that conversation but his mother is the master of the guilt trip, always talking about the years that she wasted on his father and how she's counting on her son to make things right. Sometimes the teen thinks she's trying to live vicariously through him and while the idea makes his skin crawl, she's his mother. He can't help but love her anyway.

So tonight the warlock bites his tongue like usual, wincing when a particularly pointed accusation stabs beneath his skin. His mother harangues him about the power, his father, and his Ascension, and while Caleb tries not to listen, he feels guilty anyway. Mostly for how thankful he is when his mother finally runs out of bile and collapses back onto the couch. Caleb drapes a blanket around her shoulders and then makes his escape, heading up the stairs to his room before she can wake up again. His mother will be fine on the sofa – she’s certainly slept in much worse places – and moving her isn't worth the risk.

She's already said quite enough tonight. Indeed her ranting was in fine form and the teen has trouble putting her accusations from his mind. Usually Caleb's room is his sanctuary but he finds himself unsettled even after he's shut and locked the door.

Probably because grandchildren is his mother's new favorite topic and after meeting Chase, the teen wants that future even less than he did before. He doesn't want any of it, but he's still going to do it for his mother's sake.

“Fuck my fucking life,” Caleb growls, flopping down on his bed with a huff. “This fucking sucks.”

The teen doesn't want to think about his mother. He doesn't want to think about her picture perfect future or the poor girl who's going to get shoved into his marriage bed.

Caleb would rather think on much more pleasant things, like the way that Chase's cheeks dimpled every time he smiled and the hint of muscle when he stretched. The other boy is everything that he never knew he wanted and while the warlock really shouldn't be indulging his attraction, he's too pissed off to care. His mother may own his fucking life, but she doesn't own his thoughts. Not yet.

So Caleb can hardly be blamed when recollection turns to fantasy, his hand sliding down under the waistband of his boxers to grab hold of his cock. It feels a little sordid to jack off to someone he just met but Chase's lips deserve appreciation and Caleb can't resist the temptation anymore. If anything, the hint of sleaze just makes the warlock harder as he imagines what might have happened if he'd stayed with Chase tonight.

The teen may be a virgin but the internet has been a fantastic teacher and he knows what he wants. He wants someone who can overwhelm him, someone who can take some of the weight off his shoulders or at least make him forget his responsibilities. He wants to lose himself and Chase seemed like the type who knows something about debauchery. The other teen would have pressed Caleb back against the wall and kissed him until he was drowning in it, wrapped a warm hand around his cock and brought him to his knees.

The warlock moans at the thought, his eyes fluttering shut as he jerks himself harder and imagines Chase leaning over him. He's too worked up to last so it only takes a few more strokes before he's coming across his fingers with a muffled groan. Caleb takes a moment to catch his breath and then Uses a washcloth into his hand to wipe away the evidence.

He doesn’t usually draw on magic for something that frivolous, but he's feeling far too good to move and maybe Reid had a point every time he told Caleb to lighten up. The warlock hasn’t felt this relaxed in ages, pleasure wiping out the undercurrent of tension that's been plaguing him.

However, even though Caleb falls asleep smiling, his dreams are restless and he jerks awake only a few hours later with his heart pounding wildly. Someone was Using, strongly enough that the warlock can still feel the echoes of it thrumming through his skin.

_Damn it, Reid,_ the teen snarls, his earlier good mood destroyed. No matter how many times he warns his friend that Using is addictive, the other warlock just won’t listen and Caleb is terrified that Reid is going to end up like his father down the line. Like _all_ their fathers since Caleb’s is the only one who’s even still alive. The magic took them all too early and the warlock doesn’t know how to stop his friend from answering that call.

Of course, even if he did know, Caleb wouldn’t be able to do anything about Reid’s issues at two in the morning so he forces himself to stop thinking until he falls back asleep. He wakes again six hours later in no better disposition, the teen glaring at his clock for five minutes before dragging himself out of bed and pulling on his clothes with a scowl. 

Thankfully his mother is still sleeping so he doesn’t have to fake a smile when he sneaks into the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and then grabbing the newspaper off the porch. He's just taken his first bite when he glances at the front page and proceeds to spit cheerios all over the floor.

Because the headline reads: _High School Boy Overdoses at the Dells_ and while he doesn’t recognize the picture, one of his classmates is still dead right now. The news sends the warlock right back into worrying about Reid and addiction and he knows that his mother will be even worse than usual if she gets wind of this. Although, seriously, Caleb doesn't know how the hell the paper managed to get this printed up so quickly considering how late the Bonfire ended, and these fucking reporters are making his life more difficult.

But there's nothing to be done about it now so the teen just grabs his car keys, taking the paper with him on his way out the door. He snags the grocery list as well since his mother won't go into town if she knows the errands are taken care of and she should be too busy nursing her hangover to turn on the TV.

At least, that's what the teen is hoping as he starts his car and drives toward downtown Ipswich, calling Pogue along the way. He tells the other warlock about the Use he felt last night and while his friend didn't notice any burst of power, Pogue believes that Caleb did.

Someone was Using and it must have been Reid because Tyler never defies their Covenant. Tyler is the sweet one while Pogue is protective and Reid is reckless and the warlock really doesn't know where their youngest gets it from. He follows Reid around like a puppy but at least he actually listens while the blond takes Caleb’s advice and does the opposite instead. 

“Seriously, is Reid trying to throw his life away?!” Caleb growls, throwing up his hand in frustration. Just thinking about it makes him want to punch something, preferably Reid's smug reckless face.

“Come on, Caleb. He's hardly suicidal. You know he’s just using his powers to try and piss you off,” Pogue replies with a sigh. “He's jealous that you're Ascending first so he’s acting like a dick.”

Maybe the other teen is right and Reid will settle down once they’ve all Ascended, their circle matched equally again. But right now it seems more likely that the blond will go off the rails instead and Caleb can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong.

“I'm telling you, this isn’t jus- Jesus!!” the warlock shouts as a Darkling suddenly appears in his passenger seat, another wave of magic accompanying the spell. It’s the boy from the newspaper, his body contorted with the suffering that killed him, and Caleb can’t look away from the spirit's twisted grin.

The Darkling's eyes are angry and tortured all at once, cold hands reaching for the teen. He wants to flinch back but he can't seem to move, shock and horror freezing him in place. Caleb has heard of vengeful spirits but he's never seen one and while he knows there are spells of protection, his mind is blank right now.

All the warlock can do is watch as this broken thing moves closer, the ghost's chill fingers almost to Caleb's face when a blaring horn breaks his paralysis. The teen's eyes snap back to the road to see a semi-truck bearing down on him. He must have drifted into the other lane, the truck unable to see him around the curve. Now it's only a few feet from his bumper, much too close for him to swerve.

So the teen reacts on instinct instead, magic surging through his skin. With a single panicked thought, Caleb breaks his car into pieces, the metal splitting around the truck like a parting wave. His own body dissolves into atoms, passing the cab so closely that he can see the driver's panicked eyes. Then he's slamming back into his seat as his car reforms around him, wheels skidding across the road until he manages to stop.

Caleb can hear Pogue yelling over the phone, panic clear in his voice, but the teen can't think about answering him yet. Because he's never come so close to dying, one split second the difference between sitting here with his heart pounding and being a bloody smear instead.

So he sits and breathes, clutching his steering wheel so hard that his knuckles start to hurt. But eventually the warlock's hands stop trembling enough for him to pick up his phone, Caleb wincing when Pogue shouts directly in his ear.

“Caleb! Answer me, damn it! What is going on?!”

“I just saw a Darkling,” he explains shakily, his friend kind enough to ignore the tremble in his voice. “It was the dead kid that they found in the Dells.”

“Yeah, I saw his picture in the newspaper. But even if he was fucked up enough to commit suicide and turn into a vengeful spirit, he shouldn't have come after you. Someone must have sent the Darkling to you and even Reid isn’t stupid enough to do a thing like that,” Pogue says and the other warlock has a point.

Creating a Darkling is evil magic, the kind that had gotten their ancestors burned as witches in the past, and while Reid is an asshole sometimes, he’s never been the malicious sort. But if the Darkling wasn’t sent by one of his friends, then Caleb has no idea what’s going on here and he still needs to talk to Reid about his Use last night.

However, that can wait until later – the blond always ends up at Nicky's on Saturdays – since a few more hours shouldn’t make a difference and Caleb needs to run his errands first. His mother would never let him hear the end of it if he went home empty-handed and the teen really needs an ice-pack from the pharmacy. Using might have saved his life but he's still got one wicked case of whiplash and the beginnings of a headache building behind his eyes.

Caleb takes the rest of the drive into Ipswich very slowly, one wary eye on his passenger seat in case the Darkling reappears. But the seat remains almost infuriatingly empty and he pulls up in front of the pharmacy without seeing hide or hair of anything. Caleb could almost believe that he'd imagined it if not for the residual taint of magic on his skin. 

_But maybe I'm just going crazy or my Ascension caused it,_ the warlock thinks with a frustrated sigh, running one hand through his hair. _There's no point worrying about the damn thing now._

So Caleb climbs out of his car and walks into the pharmacy. He doesn't have to wait long since Dr. Anderson knows the Danvers' usual order, the doctor throwing in an ice-pack when he asks. The teen still needs to stop by a few other stores before heading over to see Gorman but that's the first thing off his list and he can feel his headache easing once he slaps the ice-pack on his neck. Caleb gives the ice a second to do its work and then turns to go, stopping short when he sees Kate by the door.

“Hey, Caleb,” she greets cheerfully, giving him a smile that he can't help but return. Kate is truly one of the nicest people that he's ever met and if he liked girls, the teen would probably be insanely jealous of Pogue for going out with her. 

As it is, he considers Kate a dear friend and talking to her helps him forget the awful morning that he’s had. At least until she mentions the dead student at the Dells and he’s reminded of the Darkling that he'd seen. 

“Did you know him?” Caleb asks, figuring he might as well pick Kate’s brain for any details that could help.

“No, I think he kept to himself. I saw him in classes once in a while, but we never talked.” This is something of a surprise since the teen thought that Kate knew everyone – the other student must really have been the antisocial type.

Of course, Kate knowing everyone isn't always a good thing. Indeed, Caleb could have done without the blond who suddenly appears right next to him.

Sarah greets the warlock with an oddly friendly smile considering that they've only had one five minute conversation, Caleb jerking back when she tries to take his arm. But Sarah seems oblivious to his discomfort; the girl keeps trying to press closer while Caleb retreats slowly down the aisle of the pharmacy. While she seemed nice enough last night, Sarah has apparently decided that personal space doesn't matter and the teen would like to keep a good three feet between his body and the hungry gleam in the girl's eyes.

Caleb is seriously considering just running for it, but before he can, someone else tugs Sarah back. It’s Chase riding to the rescue and when he smiles at the warlock, the world suddenly seems like a much brighter place.

“Hey, man,” Caleb says, trying and failing not to blush. Because nothing has changed since last night; if anything Chase somehow looks more gorgeous in the sunshine, and the teen wipes sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans. He knows he’s staring again but he can't seem to help it, smiling at Chase like an idiot until Kate interrupts.

“I'm going to ask Pogue if he wants to see the new Brad Pitt movie later,” she says, looking back and forth between Caleb and Chase with obvious curiosity. “Anyone else want to go?”

“I will,” Sarah agrees before turning to Caleb with an expectant stare. She clearly thinks that this should be a date, the two of them snuggling together in the movie theater even though they've barely talked at all. But while the warlock probably should join them since Sarah seems like a nice girl and his best shot at something normal, Chase makes him want to be a freak instead.

So he tells Kate that he’ll have to take a rain check, paying no mind to Sarah’s disappointed huff. She’ll just have to get over him like every other girl before her and it’s not like he lied about having other things to do.

While “I have to run some errands for my mother” is a great excuse for getting out of anything, it’s also completely true and the way that Chase is watching him makes Caleb think the other boy might agree to come along.

_Just because I shouldn't date him, doesn't mean we can't be friends,_ the warlock tells himself, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that says it's a mistake. He's spent enough of his life trying to make his mother happy without throwing away new friends as well. _I could use a friend who's not part of our bloody Covenant._

So Caleb asks Chase if he'd like a tour of Ipswich, ignoring the way that Sarah's expression twists into a glare. There might be trouble later if she takes rejection anything like Kira Snider, but right now the warlock doesn't care. Because Chase agrees to join him with another of those blinding smiles and his dimples are just ridiculous.

“Um, sure. That would be fantastic. As long as you don't mind dropping me off at the dorms afterward? I'm afraid Kate here was my ride.”

“Not a problem.” _I'd drive you down to Jersey if it made you grin like that._

“Well then. Lead on Mac Duff,” Chase says and after a second, Caleb does. He waves goodbye to Kate and then walks out of the pharmacy, the other boy falling into step beside him as he heads toward the next store.

They walk in silence at first, mostly because Caleb's mind has gone completely blank and he can't think of a damn thing to say. At least, not anything that the warlock can admit to. Blurting out something stupid seems far too possible.

_Come on, Caleb. It's just a conversation. You've talked to plenty of hot guys without admitting that you want to jump their bones; you're on the swim team after all._

It's a good pep talk. One of the warlock's better efforts actually. But, as it turns out, Caleb doesn't need to say anything because Chase breaks the silence first.

“So what's the deal with the statue?” he asks, pointing to the tall bronze monument in the main town square. It's honestly not much better than asking about the weather but it's enough to get Caleb talking and after that the conversation flows easily.

Caleb learns that Chase loves classic rock, comic books and truly awful horror movies, the two of them bonding over an unhealthy love of Ghost Ship’s bad hilarity. While the warlock usually wouldn’t admit to that guilty pleasure – his mother always says that a Danvers should be cultured – Chase has a way of making him forget about self-censorship. 

Maybe it’s because Chase doesn’t seem to have any sense of shame, admitting that Aquaman is his favorite superhero in the same breath that he extols the virtues of deep-dish pizza, and the warlock has to admire the other boy’s unselfconsciousness. Caleb hasn’t been that comfortable in his own skin for years, his eyes tracking the easy curve of Chase’s smile jealously. 

Though it’s hard to be too jealous when that same smile leaves Caleb breathless and it’s a good thing that he can run his errands on autopilot because he ends up back at his car with no memory of buying anything.

Caleb's brain has apparently decided that the light in Chase’s eyes is much more important to remember and there's nothing wrong with that. The teen is totally not perving on his brand new friend despite the way it sounds. He's just admiring the view is all and if his skin is still tingling where Chase grabbed his arm when he stumbled, that's just because no one hugs him anymore.

Everything is fine. Caleb's attraction is completely under his control. At least, that's what he tells himself before asking if Chase minds taking a detour on their way back to the dorms. The teen still needs to drop off his father’s medicine and since everything is definitely _fine_ , there’s no reason that he has to say goodbye.

It's not like the warlock is actually going to introduce Chase to Gorman or his father; although, if he did, Caleb thinks the other boy could handle it. Because Chase mentioned the death of his adopted parents without any drama, just a sad smile that made Caleb want to talk about his own fucked up family in return. He wanted to tell the other teen the truth, the whole truth, and even though the warlock wasn’t stupid enough to cross that line in downtown Ipswich, the desire hasn’t gone away.

Which is why Caleb ends up giving Chase a tour of historical Ipswich on the way to his father’s house, telling him about Putnam Barn and the old mill to keep himself from talking about other things instead.

“You know, you’re lucky. This place really is beautiful,” the other boy says when the warlock pauses, looking out the car window at the autumn leaves. The trees have just started turning, their foliage bright green with a hint of fire around the edges, and Chase is watching them with open wonder on his face. “I grew up in Northern California and most of our trees are evergreens. I love redwoods, don’t get me wrong, but they don’t do anything like this. Although, if you’ve never driven the Avenue of Giants, that's something else entirely.”

“So why did you move here, anyway?” Caleb asks, voicing a question that’s been on his mind. He can’t imagine traveling across the entire country just to finish high school and Ipswich isn’t exactly number one on any list of exciting tourist spots.

“Why not?” Chase says with a shrug. “I couldn’t imagine staying in California after my parents died and they always said my birth mother grew up in New England so I thought I’d check it out. Besides, I’m thinking of going to Harvard and graduating from Spenser Academy pretty much guarantees acceptance from everything I’ve heard.”

“I don’t know about that but my father was class of '81,” Caleb replies a little smugly, grinning at the other teen’s surprise.

“Seriously? You should have told me earlier, you dick. I can’t believe you let me ramble on instead,” Chase groans, reaching over to smack Caleb on the shoulder before settling back in his seat again. “Anyway, I’m glad I came; I never would have met you otherwise.”

Which is a statement that Caleb has no idea how to answer, their easy conversation suddenly descending into awkward silence once again.

The teen is used to being hit on and he’s pretty sure that Chase is flirting with him now, but the fact that he actually likes the other boy changes everything. Caleb doesn’t want to brush Chase off and maybe lose a friend in the process and yet he also can’t quite bring himself to respond in kind. The best that the teen can manage is a barely audible murmur of agreement before he turns his gaze on the road, staring fixedly through the windshield until they get to his father’s house.

Although Caleb has always hated these visits, today he leaps out of the car as though it’s on fire and looks toward the old colony house with something like relief. The warlock can’t think of anything less sexy than what’s waiting for him and hopefully by the time he’s finished dealing with Gorman, he’ll have come up with a way to let Chase down gracefully.

Of course, first Caleb has to keep from getting shot by his family’s crotchety old caretaker, the teen flinching back toward his car when a spray of buckshot hits the ground near his feet.

“Gorman, it’s me; it's okay,” Caleb shouts, holding his hands up in the air. 

While he might be able to block a bullet, the warlock doesn’t really want to test it and that sort of magic would be a bit difficult to explain to his audience. But thankfully, Gorman doesn’t shoot again, the old man calling back suspiciously, “If you’re Caleb, who’s that with you?”

“Just a friend. Can I please come up?” Caleb calls back, an edge of exasperation in the words.

“Fine. But walk slowly and keep your hands where I can see them.”

“Paranoid old bastard,” the warlock mutters under his breath, but there’s no point in arguing with Gorman. The old man knows all the Danvers’ secrets and he always gets his way. So Caleb just raises his hands up higher and starts walking toward the house.

“Caleb, wait!” Chase exclaims, reaching out of the car window to grab Caleb’s arm as he goes by. “Are you sure about this? That guy just tried to kill you!”

Chase’s eyes are wide when the warlock turns to look at him and Caleb has to wonder if he’s ever seen someone wave around a gun before. But while the worry is endearing, it’s also unnecessary, so the teen just gives Chase his best reassuring grin. “Everything is fine; I promise. Gorman is my family’s caretaker and while he’s getting a bit crazy in his old age, he’s not a murderer. Besides, his eyesight is so bad that he probably would have missed me anyway.”

“Well… if you’re sure.”

Chase doesn’t seem particularly convinced but he lets go of Caleb’s wrist, the echo of his grip lingering far longer than it should. The teen can still feel it even after he’s walked into the house and given his father’s medicines to Gorman, refusing the old man’s offer to come upstairs this time. 

Although Caleb does visit with his father sometimes, mostly when he needs to talk to someone who doesn’t answer back, he prefers to spend as little time in this house as possible. His father's emaciated husk always makes him a little queasy, the old man too clearly representing everything wrong with Caleb’s family and the Danvers' legacy. Yet as much as the warlock hates this place, he’s also grateful for the lesson because this is what he thinks about when the magic starts to whisper underneath his skin.

Caleb wants to live his life not waste it and the price of Using just isn’t worth the cost. Only, the teen isn’t really living, is he? He’s too busy trying to be everything to everyone to actually be happy and he thinks that it might be time to follow Reid’s advice.

Not about Using, the warlock hasn’t gone completely crazy, but what’s the point of being young, rich, and attractive if he’s also celibate? Caleb is tired of waiting; waiting for high school, for college, for his mother to stop being such a mess. At this rate, he’ll be stuck forever and he'll go to his grave knowing that he never did a damn thing for himself. Which is total bullshit and Gorman probably thinks that the teen’s gone crazy when he suddenly dashes from the house.

Caleb doesn’t care because there’s a very attractive boy waiting in his car, one that he would dearly like to be kissing given half the chance. However, the warlock falters slightly once he’s opened his door and slid back into the driver’s seat. 

“I think you’re gorgeous and I’d like to kiss you,” seems too forward, but he can hardly jump Chase without saying anything at all.

However, the other teen must see something in his face because he puts a hand on Caleb's shoulder and moves closer, looking him in the eye and murmuring, “Tell me you don’t want this or I’m gonna kiss you now. I can’t… Just tell me to back off and I will. I’ll be your friend, just a friend, and never try anything again.”

Chase keeps up this mantra even as he inches closer but the last thing Caleb wants is for the other teen to stop. If he could find his voice, Caleb would be begging, years of denial thrown away for the rush of heat beneath his skin.

“Last chance, Caleb,” Chase says, pausing just before their lips meet. He waits there, leaving the final decision up to Caleb until the warlock loses it. 

He surges forward, cupping Chase’s face between his hands and kissing him hungrily. This may not be his first kiss, but it feels like it, Caleb's nerves singing as their lips slide together filthily. The other boy lets him take the lead for a minute before pushing back, tongue tracing a burning line along the edge of Caleb's lips. Chase steals the air from his lungs, strong hands slipping beneath his shirt to trace lazy circles on his back, and Caleb _wants_ desperately.

He wants to feel the other teen pressed against him, wants those hands on his cock before he breaks his fucking zipper, but he can't stop kissing Chase long enough to ask. So Caleb just yanks him closer instead, trying to say with his body what he can't say aloud, and it might have worked if he hadn't forgotten about the stick shift of his car.

“Shit, sorry!” Caleb exclaims when Chase reels back with a groan, one hand holding his side. “Are you okay?”

It would be just his luck to seriously injure his first real crush and the teen is honestly worried until Chase starts to laugh. The other boy slumps back against the passenger door, giggling helplessly as Caleb mourns the ruined mood.

“Really, I'm fine. I don't bruise that easily,” the other boy says once he catches his breath, holding out a hand to forestall any more apologies. “I was probably getting a little handsy for a first date anyway.”

“It's okay; I liked it. I mean, I like you,” Caleb tells him, too turned on to be embarrassed by the slip. Besides, Chase seems to appreciate the warlock’s honesty, his eyes darkening with heat again.

“I like you too,” he purrs, giving Caleb one more lingering kiss before pulling back with a sigh. “But I just met you yesterday and I try not to jump into bed with total strangers anymore. You deserve a second date at least. Besides, I've kind of stolen your whole day now and I'm sure your friends are wondering where you’ve gone.”

“Well... I am supposed to meet Pogue at Nicky's in an hour,” Caleb admits after checking his watch. “But there's no reason you couldn't come along. Assuming you're not sick of me?”

“Trust me, that’s not an issue,” Chase replies before raising one sardonic brow. “Though it might be easier to make a decision if you told me who Nicky is.”

“Oh, right,” the warlock says, ducking his head sheepishly. “Nicky's is the main hangout for kids in Ipswich. There's pretty decent food, pool tables, music, Foosball, and the like so we usually end up there on Saturdays if nothing else is going on.”

“All right, count me in. I play a mean game of Foosball and I can think of a few ways to make things more interesting,” Chase replies, his wicked smirk telling Caleb exactly what kind of stakes he has in mind. But the thought of the other boy flirting like this at Nicky's reminds the warlock that he's forgotten to mention one important thing.

“I'd like that, but... the others don't know about me: liking guys, I mean,” he explains, hoping that Chase can accept the secrecy. “I haven't told anyone.”

“Really? This whole town must be blind because I thought your flirting was pretty obvious last night,” Chase says a little archly before his face softens at Caleb's obvious distress. “Don't worry. I'm not going to drag you out of the closet if you're not ready and I guess I can live with secrecy for now. Just don't keep me in the dark too long, okay?”

“I won't,” Caleb swears and while he's not sure how he'll keep that promise, it's not a total lie. The teen has been living by his mother’s rules for far too long and if his Ascension goes horribly wrong, he doesn't want to die with secrets left unsaid. He doesn't want to die a fucking virgin and Chase seems like his best shot.

So the warlock drives back into town, stopping briefly at the dorms for Chase to run in and leave his stuff. Then it’s on to Nicky’s, the teens walking into the pub to see Pogue, Kate, and Sarah sitting in the usual spot.

“You remember Chase,” Caleb says by way of introduction before claiming one of the empty seats at the table, Chase sitting down beside him before Sarah can jump up. The other teen gives him a conspiratorial wink at the girl's audible huff of disappointment and Caleb could definitely get used to having Chase around. However, it seems that Sarah isn't one to be kept from her goal so easily and the warlock jumps back to his feet when something slides up the inside of his leg.

“Foosball!” he squeaks before getting his voice under control. “How about a game?”

The suggestion distracts everyone nicely since Pogue never backs down from a challenge and Chase apparently wasn't kidding about his skills. He takes the first game ten to zero against Caleb and nearly does the same to Pogue before the other warlock manages to score a few points of his own. After that Pogue demands a rematch and if the conversation mostly consists of trash-talking, Caleb can live with that. At least his best friend and his sort of boyfriend don’t seem to hate each other yet.

“So Caleb tells me you guys are swimmers; I may try for the team myself if you need a Freestyle man,” Chase says once he's trounced Pogue again and passed the table back to Caleb, and the teen gives him a grateful smile for making the attempt. Not only is the other boy trying to get along with his friends but he was actually listening when Caleb talked about his hobbies and so maybe the warlock isn't the only person crushing hard.

Unfortunately, Pogue shuts Chase down pretty quickly. He’s always been territorial about his friends and he probably thinks that Chase is after Kate, mostly because he thinks everyone is after Kate until proven otherwise. 

Which actually makes Caleb want to tell Pogue the truth. The fact that he's kind of dating Chase should be a point in his favor in terms of jealousy, although with Pogue you never know. The other warlock is just as likely to get protective over Caleb’s heart instead. Still, once he managed to convince Pogue that Chase wasn't taking advantage of him somehow, the other teen would probably relax.

So Caleb opens his mouth to test the waters, only to stop short when someone starts the jukebox up. Most people never bother with that thing since Nicky's is loud enough already, though a resounding cheer goes up when people recognize the song.

_I Love Rock n Roll_ is one of those tunes that everyone knows the words to even if they hate it and Caleb is definitely going to hate it after this. Because Sarah suddenly interrupts the conversation, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the table before he can object. The teen looks to Chase for rescue, but the other boy just shrugs and Caleb can practically hear him thinking: _'Sorry. That’s the price of secrecy.'_

Which means the warlock can either suck it up and dance with Sarah or tell the truth for once and he hasn't decided which option he should go with when a crash across the bar makes the question moot. It's Reid and Tyler getting themselves into trouble and Caleb doesn't even think before he starts across the floor.

“You need any help?” Chase asks, but as much as the warlock appreciates the concern, this is family business. So Caleb just shakes his head and tells Chase to stay with the girls for now. 

“I'll be back in a few minutes,” he promises, Pogue falling into step behind him as he goes to drag Reid and Tyler out of whatever trouble the two of them have found tonight. Caleb follows the sound of arguing outside to see Reid facing off with Aaron Abbott and his buddies; Aaron’s general dickishness aggravated by the blond's smirking refusal to back down. 

Apparently Reid was cheating at pool by Using and Aaron was stupid enough to put money on the line. Both of them should have known better and by the time Nicky comes out to end the argument – his glare less effective than the baseball bat he's holding – Caleb isn’t sure which person he wants to punch out more.

It's too much – the Darkling, the reckless Using, the stupid teenage idiocy that's going to get the other warlock killed someday. So after Aaron slinks back into the bar, Caleb grabs Reid's shoulder, determined to shove some sense into his stubborn head this time.

But the blond refuses to listen and the conversation doesn’t stay civil very long. When Caleb won’t let him leave, Reid actually Uses on him, pushing until he has to push back or risk a broken arm, and the warlock’s temper snaps.

“How many times do I have to tell you?!” Caleb shouts, slamming Reid back into a pile of crates. “It's addictive, you moron! Keep Using like you did tonight, like you did last night, and there won't be anything left to save!”

“You're such a fucking hypocrite! We would have crashed and burned without all four of us and I didn’t see you being the voice of reason when the cops were on our tail,” the blond shouts back, shoving himself to his feet with a scowl.

“Not then, later.”

“I didn't Use later!” Reid says, frustration dripping from the words. And Caleb wants to believe him; he wants to believe that his friend would never call a Darkling no matter how strongly the power sang to him.

But if Reid didn’t send the Darkling then Caleb has a much more serious problem on his hands. That would mean there was another warlock here in Ipswich because Pogue would never and Tyler isn't a good enough liar to go bad without them noticing. It’s impossible and yet… the founders of Ipswich couldn't have been the only warlocks to sail to the New World and the witch trials were remarkably bad at killing those with power instead of innocents.

“You swear, Reid? You swear on the Covenant that it wasn't you last night?" Caleb asks, needing certainty for this.

“Yes, I fucking swear. I went back to the dorms and went to bed and that was it. You want to me to swear in fucking blood as well?”

There's no lie in Reid's voice, which is both a relief and a concern since other warlock would at least be a known quantity. But he's also a friend and Caleb needs his circle strong if the Darkling was truly sent by some outside enemy.

“All right, I believe you. I'm sorry,” the teen says, holding out a hand to forestall any more arguing. He'd been having such a good time with Chase that he'd managed to put the Darkling from his mind for a few hours, but he can't afford to ignore it anymore. “Look, why don't you just go home and we'll all talk tomorrow. There's more to this than you know.”

“Fine,” Reid growls before collecting Tyler and stalking back into the bar to grab his things. Caleb just watches him go, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut. 

“Well, that could have gone better,” Pogue says dryly, Caleb whirling around to glare at him.

“Don't you start! There was no point in trying to be tactful when Reid never fucking listens to me anyway and I had to be sure he hadn't crossed that line. Let him rant and rave tonight; he'll come back soon enough. I just wish I knew what was going on.”

“It's probably nothing,” Pogue replies with a shrug. “I've been thinking and I could have been wrong about the Darkling being sent. Maybe some stray magic latched onto the dead kid, giving his ghost enough juice to seek you out. He probably just went for you because you have the most power and he'll dissipate soon if he’s not already gone. You've always been too much of a worrier.”

“Maybe I am. But the three of you don't worry near enough,” Caleb retorts before running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “You might as well go back inside. We can't talk to Reid until he cools off and there's no reason you shouldn't enjoy your evening. I think I'm going to stay out here a bit. I could use the air.”

“All right; if you're sure,” Pogue agrees, the thought of spending time with Kate overcoming whatever misgivings he still has. “Should I tell them to meet us in the spell chamber tomorrow? Three pm?”

“That sounds fine. I'll see you then.”

Pogue nods once before leaving Caleb to his thoughts, not that the warlock really gets much thinking done. His mind just keeps running in circles, wondering whether Pogue is right about the Darkling or there's another User out there; wondering what he's going to do about Chase and his mother and his fucking life.

“Is everything okay?”

Caleb isn't sure how long he's been sitting there. Long enough for Chase to come looking for him anyway. The other boy kneels down next to him, his expression more uncertain than Caleb's seen before.

“I brought your coat,” Chase says softly. “I thought you might be getting cold. Pogue said he wasn't sure how long you were planning on staying out here, but he's going to head back with Kate and Sarah soon.... Should I ask them for a ride? It's all right if you're not up for it.”

“What? No. No, I can take you home,” Caleb replies. “I'm sorry; this was supposed to be a fun evening and it kind of got derailed.”

“Don't worry about it. Family is family,” Chase tells him with a shrug, all smiles now that he knows Caleb isn’t freaking out because of him. “Although, I think if I'd beaten Pogue at Foosball one more time, he might have punched me out. So are you ready to go? I don't mind sitting around on a nice evening, but my ass is going numb.”

He nudges Caleb's shoulder, his chuckle helping to put a grin back on the warlock's face. After all, didn't he just decide that he was going to enjoy his life, whatever trials came his way?

So Caleb lets Chase pull him to his feet and tug him back into Nicky's, their hands fitting together easily. Though the teen lets go as soon as they're inside, still not brave enough to hold hands openly. Instead, he leaves Chase to grab his own coat while he says goodnight to Pogue.

“Tomorrow. Don't forget,” the warlock reminds his friend before collecting Chase and heading to his car.

The other boy is oddly quiet on the drive, quiet enough that Caleb starts to wonder if he managed to pass on his dark mood somehow. But the warlock doesn't know Chase well enough to ask now that their easy camaraderie has faded; maybe a night with Caleb's friends made the other teen decide he wasn't worth it and if that's the case, Caleb would rather not know the truth just yet. So he doesn’t try to break the silence, only speaking once he's pulled up to the dorms again.

“Well, we're here,” Caleb says quietly, reaching out to touch Chase's shoulder. The other teen is slumped against the window and he doesn’t seem to realize that they've stopped until Caleb shakes his arm.

“Are you oka-?” 

“Do you want to come in? Just for a bit?”

Chase interrupts the warlock’s question with a question of his own, one that the warlock was definitely not expecting him to ask. While it's a damn sight better than rejection, he doesn't think Chase actually means it as an invitation, at least not the kind in Caleb’s fantasies. Not when the other boy's expression still seems more pained than anything.

“You know the guy they found in the Dells? The one who overdosed?” Chase continues softly, not meeting Caleb’s eyes. “He was my roommate. I mean, I didn't know him very well since I just got here, but he seemed nice enough. While I knew he'd disappeared after giving me a ride to the Bonfire, I figured he'd just found a girl and ditched me so I didn’t bother telling anyone. But then I saw today’s paper on our way out of Nicky's and I recognized his face. I guess I should have charged my phone last night; I probably have a dozen calls from the police wanting to go through all his stuff.”

Chase laughs bitterly, hunching back against the car door and wrapping his arms around his waist. He looks utterly dejected and all Caleb wants to do is cheer him up again. So the teen finds himself accepting the invitation, moving his car to a better spot before following Chase inside.

There are still a few students in the hallways despite the time and the two of them garner a few curious glances since Caleb rarely shows his face in the dorms. Why would he when Pogue lives at home with his mother and even when Reid's not being a total asshole, the warlock doesn't have much reason to hang out with him or Tyler on their own?

But even though the staring would usually make him a bit uncomfortable, tonight Caleb just ignores it. His focus is on Chase instead. He may not be exactly sure how he can help but if Chase finds his presence comforting then he’s happy to oblige.

“Thank you for this,” Chase says once they're safely ensconced in his room. “I know we've just met and you don't owe me anything, but I really don't want to be alone right now.”

“I don't blame you,” Caleb is quick to reassure him. “I wouldn't want to be alone in your place either and it's not like I have somewhere else to be. I can stick around 'til you feel comfortable. So... how do you want to pass the time? I don't suppose you have a chess board around here anywhere.”

The room is actually rather empty. One side looks like a picture in a prep school catalog aside from a few scattered clothes and posters on the wall – probably the roommate’s – and most of Chase's stuff hasn't been unpacked. There's half a dozen boxes shoved into the corner and another on his desk, though the bed at least is clear. Caleb sits down on the mattress after hanging his coat up since books are also piled on both chairs. While he knows where he'd like this night to go – what can he say, he’s horny? – the teen isn’t going to pressure Chase when he’s just had a shock. This is the moment to be a friend and nothing more.

But then Chase sits down next to him and when Caleb sees the expression on the other boy’s face, his thoughts derail. He only has time for a single breath of anticipation and then he’s tumbling back onto the bed as Chase kisses him fervently.

“Mmph,” Caleb squeaks, though his surprise doesn't stop him from wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. If this is what Chase wants then Caleb has no intention of denying him, not when Chase's lips are so very soft. The other teen is plastered against his chest, one hand tangled in the warlock's hair while the other sneaks under Caleb's shirt. Chase pinches his nipple, taking advantage of Caleb's gasp to claim his mouth. Their tongues tangle together even as Chase grinds down, heat pooling in Caleb's groin when he feels the other boy's cock rub against his own.

All he can do is moan, hands clutching at Chase's shoulders desperately. There's nothing slow or gentle about this encounter and Caleb can’t seem to catch his breath. At least Chase obviously knows exactly what he's doing, burying his face in Caleb's neck and leaving a trail of burning kisses on his skin. 

The teen isn't going to last much longer if Chase keeps rolling his hips like that, the friction driving him to a fever pitch. But when he gasps a warning against the other boy's mouth, Chase just lets out a growl and kisses Caleb harder. He silences Caleb's moans with lips and teeth and tongue, rocking into him until the warlock can't hold back anymore.

“Fuck, Chase!” he cries, head slamming into the mattress when he comes. When his vision clears, Chase is still rubbing against him, rough and frantic as he pants into Caleb's neck. A few more thrusts and then he comes as well, his entire body shaking almost violently. 

Chase slumps onto Caleb's chest, a heavy weight that should be more annoying than it is. But even though his boxers are quickly turning cold and sticky and Chase's knee is digging into his leg, the warlock finds himself grinning idiotically. Because that was fucking amazing. So much better than jacking himself off has ever been.

So Caleb just wraps his arms around Chase and allows himself to enjoy the moment while it lasts. _And you know what, I think I’m done caring what anybody says. I’m gay and pretending isn’t gonna change that. If it could then I would be straight already and I’ve wasted too much time with masks._

The warlock is going to do exactly what he wants from this point on. For once in his life, he's going to be selfish instead of self-sacrificing. He and Chase may end up as nothing more than a high school fling but the other teen is here now and that's enough. That's enough to make the risk worthwhile in his eyes.

_Which means I'm gonna have to tell them,_ Caleb thinks with a hint of apprehension. The thought of his mother's reaction still terrifies him, but it's not as terrifying as spending the rest of his life hiding who he really is. When the teen didn't know what he was missing, that was one thing, but now that he's tasted real temptation, Caleb can't go back again.

“Sorry to jump you like that,” Chase murmurs softly, drawing the warlock from his thoughts. The other boy sits up, Caleb's hand sliding off his back reluctantly. “I know I said that we should wait for the second date but I didn't want to think and you're the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

“Do I look like I'm complaining?” Caleb replies with a smile, his cheeks warming at the compliment. He knows he's hot enough but Chase takes it to a whole different level. Put together, he was gorgeous; flushed and rumpled with desire, Caleb is finding it difficult to breathe. However, the warlock isn't crazy enough to question his good luck so he just makes a face instead. “I will say that my pants are kind of gross at the moment, but other than that, life’s pretty great right now.”

“Good. Glad to know I rocked your world,” Chase says with a throaty chuckle, leaning down to give Caleb one more filthy kiss before climbing off the bed. “I'd ask you to join me in the shower, but that's probably a bad idea if you're still closeted. Same with staying over, though you're welcome if you want.”

It takes Caleb a second to answer, his thoughts derailed by the image of Chase wet and naked in his arms. 

“That is... very, very tempting,” he manages eventually. “But I don't think I'm ready for the walk of shame just yet.”

Thankfully, Chase doesn't seem annoyed by the rejection. The other boy must have expected Caleb's answer – or something similar – since he just shrugs and says, “Another time then. I'm not much into exhibition anyway.”

Chase hands Caleb his coat and helps the warlock put himself back together, straightening his clothes and hair so that what they've been doing isn't too obvious. Once Chase declares him good enough to pass a cursory inspection, the other boy opens his door to see if anyone’s outside. Caleb is almost hoping for a reason to stay longer, but Chase says the coast is clear. So he slips out into the hallway, kissing Chase one more time on his way out of the door. If one kiss quickly turns into two and three and ten, it's hardly Caleb's fault.

Eventually the warlock manages to pull himself away, murmuring his farewell into Chase's mouth. Caleb keeps sneaking glances back at the other boy's door until he reaches the end of the hallway and it's probably for the best that Chase doesn't reappear. The teen doesn't know if he'd have the strength to leave a second time.

Caleb reaches the exit without seeing anyone, climbing into his car and then peeling out of the parking lot. He drives quickly, probably too quickly, but there's no one else on the road this late at night and his pants really are uncomfortable. Sure the warlock could Use them clean, but there's not much point when he won't be wearing them much longer, and that isn't a habit Caleb wants to start. If anything, his newfound decision to enjoy his life has only made him more determined to avoid an addiction to the power since he wants as many years as he can get. His father and those like him certainly aren't living the good life anymore.

When the warlock gets home, the entire house is dark so his mother must have decided not to wait up for him this time. Maybe because she knows that he always gets back late on Saturdays. Whatever the reason, Caleb is happy not to see her since he’s in much too good of a mood to deal with her right now.

So the teen sneaks up the stairs and into the bathroom, peeling off his sticky clothes with a sigh of relief. He tosses his clothes into the hamper and then climbs into the shower to wash off the evidence. However, while Caleb meant to make it quick, he finds his thoughts turning back to Chase again. The teen can't help wondering if the other boy is also in the shower now, water running across his skin. He can't help wondering if Chase is thinking about him, about kissing and touching and fucking and everything they could have done if Caleb stayed.

The teen is hard in seconds, his cock aching at the image of Chase down on his knees. So Caleb leans back against the shower wall and closes his eyes, losing himself in this fantasy. He starts stroking his cock slowly, imagining Chase's mouth stretched wide around his dick, lips shining and slick with spit. 

The other boy would swallow him down easily, teasingly, staring up at him with heated eyes. He would be hungry for it, letting Caleb fuck his mouth and moaning like he had tonight. Caleb could grab his hair and bury his cock deep, pushing until Chase couldn't possibly take anymore. But he would; he'd suck and lick and swallow until the warlock was on the edge of coming and then he'd slip a finger into Caleb's ass.

The teen puts thought to action, teasing along his crack even as he imagines it's Chase's hand instead. Chase's fingers are longer than his; they'd be able to touch the spot that Caleb can barely reach. He pushes deeper, his entrance burning slightly at the unfamiliar stretch. 

Caleb doesn't do this often; as good as it feels, it's always seemed a little weird. But not tonight; tonight he can't imagine wanting anything more than he wants Chase to fuck him until he can’t see straight. So the warlock spreads his legs wider and twists his finger until he grazes the edge of his prostate, electricity singing underneath his skin. He teases that spot even as he continues stroking himself, his hips thrusting back and forth helplessly.

Soon his legs are shaking, the walls of the shower echoing with his panted moans. But it's not the physical stimulation that sends Caleb over the edge; it's the thought of Chase pressing him back against the wall and kissing him with lips rubbed scarlet and obscene. It's the thought of Chase fucking into him, of being stretched wide and open and _vulnerable_ until his mask shatters and only truth remains. 

The warlock comes then, spilling into his hand with a groan. He slumps back against the wall of the shower, sliding down slowly when his knees give out. Caleb sits there on the floor of the tub until he’s recovered enough to stand. Then he finishes showering and returns to his room, pulling on a new pair of boxers before climbing into bed. He falls asleep quickly and he doesn't dream at all.

Caleb wakes refreshed, half the morning already gone when he looks at the clock. If there is another warlock in Ipswich, he didn't Use last night – or at least not strongly enough for Caleb to wake up. Most spells don't draw enough power for the teen to feel them unless the caster is nearby so he's definitely not ready to drop his guard just yet.

However, Caleb will have a much better chance of finding the interloper – assuming there really is one – with the help of his coven and he still has several hours before it's time to meet. So the teen spends that time avoiding his mother and catching up on all the homework that he ignored yesterday.

Although Spenser Academy hasn't even had a full week of classes, every teacher seems to have decided that their students don't deserve free time and Caleb barely manages to finish the last of his reading before it's time to go. Thankfully the warlock doesn't need to go far since the spell chamber is situated on his family's property. 

One of his ancestors built a storage shed over the entrance to keep out wandering eyes, every member of the Covenant given a key to the building when he turns thirteen. Indeed, when Caleb opens the hidden trapdoor and descends into the spell chamber, he finds that he's not the first one to arrive.

Reid and Tyler are there already, the blond looking irritated but not nearly as angry as he did last night. Hopefully that means he's ready to listen to Caleb's explanation, though the warlock holds off until Pogue arrives. Once their circle is complete, a spoken word seals the building, ancient protections snapping into place.

“So what is this about?” Reid asks as soon as the spell settles. “I still want to know why you freaked out on me last night.”

Although freaked out isn't the phrase Caleb would have used, arguing about terminology isn't worth it, not when the blond is clearly itching for another fight. So the warlock brushes aside his flash of irritation and explains instead.

“I saw a Darkling yesterday,” he says bluntly. “It appeared while I was driving into town and I nearly ran headfirst into a semi.”

“Holy shit,” Reid whispers, the words summing up the reaction of the other two as well. “And you thought I sent it?”

“No,” Caleb denies, though there was a moment when he had. “I was pretty sure you'd never go as far as that. And Pogue thinks the Darkling could have been a coincidence, the ghost's pain drawing him to the nearest source of power he could find. But I felt someone Using the night before. Strong enough to wake me from a dead sleep and I had to make sure that wasn't you.”

“Because if it wasn't then we might have another warlock in our town,” Reid concludes for Caleb, his tone serious. The blond has always had a knack for strategy when he's not too busy being a reckless asshole instead of thinking like he should. “I almost wish it had been, but I went to sleep as soon as we got back to the dorms and I didn't feel anything.”

“Me neither,” Tyler adds from the other side of their circle.

“That doesn't mean anything; you know Caleb is more sensitive than the rest of us right now. And while the Darkling could have been coincidence, the timing worries me.”

“So what do you think we should do?” Caleb asks, opening the floor to suggestions. He may be the oldest but that doesn't mean the others have to obey him if they disagree. “If there is another warlock, we can't let him run free in Ipswich. Our laws exist for a reason and I won't let an outsider jeopardize everything.”

“Agreed. You might just be seeing things because of your Ascension, but it seems dumb to bank on it,” Reid replies. “I'd rather go looking for something that isn't there then be blindsided by the sort of asshole who would bind a Darkling into life.”

“Then we should look for him,” Tyler says. “We need more information before we can make a plan.”

“True enough, baby boy. You have a spell in mind?”

“Well, divination is usually done for objects, but I'm pretty sure we could adapt the focus to find someone instead.” 

If Tyler thinks so then he's probably right. He's always been more interested in the history and traditions of their power than the rest of them, researching the older methods while the other three muddle along with instinct and will instead. Although, in their defense, Tyler believes that each generation has been getting stronger since the current Sons of Ipswich are able to do with a thought what the first warlocks required rituals for.

Indeed, after coming into their powers, there's only one spell that the four of them cast regularly. They do that ritual every winter when it's time to renew the protections that keep Ipswich prosperous. Those protections have hundreds of years of tradition giving them strength and power and even Reid isn't crazy enough to shape that much magic without some sort of guide. The power would probably destroy them if they'd tried.

But even though the Sons of Ipswich generally get on just fine without the trappings of their ancestors, Caleb is happy to let Tyler give them a spell this time. None of them have ever tried to find a person by Using and it's always easier to shape the magic when there's a map in place.

So he lifts the Book of Shadows from its pedestal with a touch of power, the book too old and protected to touch with his bare hands. Caleb lays it in the center of their circle before passing the Use to Tyler, the other warlock searching until he finds the page he wants. Thankfully divination is one of the more basic spells so there are only a few components – some rituals require a dozen different herbs and sacrifice.

“We can start with the map to narrow it down,” Tyler says, moving the Book of Shadows over so that he can lay an old map of the town out flat. “Once we know the general area, you'll want to switch to the scrying bowl so we can see the warlock's face.”

Tyler hands Caleb a clear crystal on a chain and the teen is reminded of the other reason that none of them do spells when he looks down at the girly necklace in his hands. However, there's no one here to see him look like an idiot except his friends and finding their interloper is more important than feeling ridiculous. So he listens closely as Tyler explains how to change the incantation, fixing the other warlock's words into his mind.

Once he has it down, the Sons of Ipswich take their places in a ring around the map. Caleb lets the crystal hang above the paper, close but not quite touching, and then speaks the incantation carefully. With each word, power builds within the room and as soon as he finishes, the crystal starts to circle over Ipswich on the map.

The warlock keeps his mind carefully blank, asking but not anticipating the answer to his question while his friends hold the matrix of the spell, and soon the crystal's movement starts to slow. It pulls against Caleb's hand, the chain sliding through his fingers until the crystal slams down on the map like it's magnetized. He holds the spell for one beat longer just to be certain and then lets it go, putting his finger down on the map to mark the crystal's spot.

“That's Spenser Academy,” Tyler exclaims when Caleb lifts his hand, a frisson of shock running through their group. “What would our warlock be doing there?”

“Maybe they're hunting the competition,” Reid growls darkly, before Caleb quells him with a glance.

“Don't jump to any conclusions. Plenty of people go through those buildings every day and even if the warlock is a student, that doesn't mean they know about our Covenant. If they've just come into their powers, the Use I felt could have been an accident.”

“I suppose that's true,” Pogue agrees. “So, Tyler, what was step two again?”

Step two is a scrying bowl filled with water and another incantation, the four warlocks crowding in together so that all of them can see. At first the water is foggy as the spell seeks out its target within the parameters that Caleb's words defined. If they hadn't narrowed the search down with the map, this part might have taken hours, but as it is, it's only a few minutes before the water clears.

“Those are the senior dorms,” Pogue mutters when a picture appears within the water, the warlocks staring down at a building from above. Even as he speaks, the image begins to move toward the dorms, passing through the roof and into the upper hall.

“Can't you move this thing any faster,” Reid grumbles as the spell takes them slowly through the corridor, pausing at each person walking by. 

Caleb ignores the blond with the skill of long practice, his focus on the keeping the spell alive. Although the warlock's incantation shaped the magic for him, he still has to power it and keep the image of his goal in mind. 

While this would be much easier if Caleb knew who he was looking for, “someone with power” seems to be working well enough. Indeed, it feels as though the spell is scanning each person it encounters like some sort of x-ray before moving on. It's slow but thorough until suddenly it's not. Between one second and the next, the image in Caleb's bowl flickers into darkness and then reappears inside a dorm room where two people are sitting on the bed. One of them is glowing, a swirl of power so bright that it's impossible to see any details of the room at all.

“Fucking hell!” Caleb hears the shocked whisper distantly, all of his focus on trying to see this other warlock's face. It's difficult to change a spell once it's been cast but the teen bends his will around the power and slowly that blinding light begins to dim. Slowly Caleb begins to see the shadow of features, both strange and somehow familiar, and he can almost make them out when the other warlock suddenly looks up. That glowing face stares right at him, its eyes shining black where light had been. 

Caleb barely manages to throw up his arm before the scrying bowl explodes in a sudden rush of magic, his own spell splintering beneath the other's strength. He falls over backwards like someone shoved him, landing heavily on the stone floor of the chamber even as fireworks burst behind his eyes.

The teen lays there panting for a second, the aimless power of his broken spell screaming through the room before he manages to tame it down again. The magic leaves behind a vicious headache and a sick feeling in his stomach, the warlock fighting back the urge to puke when Pogue pulls him upright with a shout.

“What the hell happened?” his friend demands. “Are you all right?”

“He felt me scrying somehow,” Caleb says. “Shut me out and broke the spell. I don't think it was skill, just raw power; I've never felt anyone as strong as that before. Strong and angry once he realized I was there. Though I don't think the explosion was intentional; it was just the magic snapping back.”

“Well, shit,” Reid curses. “I guess he knows we're here now if he didn't know before. And if he's stronger than Caleb then we're fucked.”

“Not necessarily,” Tyler replies. “If he's got power without skill, we may still have the advantage. Any idea who this guy could be?”

“Well. We know he's a student and a senior. He has to be new or we would've noticed something before now. Honestly, I don't understand how Caleb is still the only one who's felt him if he's that powerful.”

“Maybe he's hiding” Tyler offers. “With enough power or the right spell, he could block our sense of him. We only found him now because we looked and I doubt we'd have any luck if we tried again.”

“He must be blocking us. I sleep in those dorms every night and I haven't felt a thing,” Reid says with a grimace. “I really don't like the idea of sleeping with that guy around.”

“So we find him before he can do anything. There can't be that many new students who transferred in this year.”

“There are a couple juniors from New Jersey but the only senior I can think of is that Chase guy.”

“He did seek us out at the Bonfire so he could be trying to get into our group and find our weaknesses. I haven't noticed anything weird about him but if the warlock can hide his power, that doesn't rule him out.”

“What?! No! It can’t be Chase!” Caleb exclaims. The teen had been content to let his friends talk around him while he nursed his headache, but he can't let this accusation stand. There's no way that Chase is their warlock. He's too damn nice for one thing; the power that Caleb felt tonight wasn't nice at all.

“Why not?” Reid demands. “I know you were all buddy buddy with him at Nicky's but he's the only one who fits.”

_Because I'm pretty sure I would have noticed when he kissed me,_ Caleb thinks with an edge of hysteria. He can't say that. His friends would probably assume that Chase brainwashed him somehow and he really doesn't want his boyfriend exorcised.

In their defense, magic would explain the strength of his attraction and his sudden willingness to throw away years of hiding for a pretty face. But Caleb just can't believe it. Even if Chase somehow managed to go an entire day without slipping, he shouldn't have been able to hide his power when Caleb got him off. No one can hold a spell through an orgasm; Caleb tried it once and nearly burned down his house.

Which, again, is not something he can tell his friends and the teen's panic grows as the silence drags on and on. Until, finally, he thinks of something that he can use instead.

“He doesn't have a roommate,” Caleb says triumphantly. “The person I saw definitely had a roommate in their dorm.”

“Lucky bastard,” Reid mutters before offering his own counter to Caleb's point. “The other person could have been visiting. Or he could have been in someone else's room.”

“By that logic, our warlock could be anyone,” Caleb retorts. “Lots of students have visitors.”

“Fine. Maybe it isn't Chase,” Pogue relents. “But we should still keep an eye on him just in case. Him and any other student who transferred in this year.”

“Fair enough,” Caleb agrees, relaxing now that the immediate danger to his boyfriend has passed. “If we can't scry the warlock then we'll need to catch him Using in order to be sure. I don't want anyone going off half-cocked. The power I felt isn't something we can handle without preparation and hopefully we still have the element of surprise. Just because this warlock felt my scrying doesn't mean he knows who it was and if we keep from Using, maybe we can hide as well.”

None of the others are happy about his suggestion, particularly Reid, but they can't fault Caleb's logic and the display of power on the strange warlock's part has all of them cautious now. It's hard to deny the danger when the remnants of their scrying bowl are melted to the floor.

With that decided, the rest of the plan comes together quickly. The four of them will watch for anything strange while trying to act normal so the other warlock doesn’t get suspicious before they find out who he is. The interloper may be able to hide from their awareness, but he shouldn't be able to hide the effects of his magic or the black of Using in his eyes. Meanwhile, Tyler will look through the assorted spell books in the chamber and see if he can find a way to bypass the other warlock's barrier. All the power in the world won't help him with the right spell on Caleb's side.

The Sons of Ipswich can’t do anything else until they have real proof of the stranger’s ill intentions – their laws don’t allow curses or other offensive spells without good reason and a sense of violent magic doesn’t count.

_Besides, I don't want to be a teenage murderer._ Caleb will try to kill this other warlock if he has to – should threat be proved, the Covenant demands it – but he'd much rather deal with him peacefully instead.

So the Sons of Ipswich continue with their normal lives even as they observe the other students at Spenser Academy with a new wariness. But it’s difficult to test those students with whom they don’t share classes and while Caleb feels the strange warlock Use periodically, no one manages to catch him in the act. Even Using doesn’t help because none of the tracking spells that Tyler finds can break through the other warlock’s barrier.

After a few weeks of paranoia turn up nothing, Caleb’s friends begin to lose their caution and the teen can’t really blame them for their complacency. The interloper hasn’t done anything aggressive since they tried to scry him and even the Darkling could still just have been coincidence. 

However, Caleb finds it difficult to relax, the warlock haunted by a nagging feeling that the stranger isn’t finished yet. But that could also be a side effect of his Ascension since Caleb’s birthday is coming much too fast for his peace of mind.

On the bright side, his friends’ suspicions give Caleb the perfect excuse to spend more time with Chase; one that he takes full advantage of. The two of them hang out for hours: talking, studying, and watching movies that they never see the end of because they’re too busy making out. Nearly every moment that isn’t given over to school, homework, or coven business is spent with Chase instead and Caleb is getting very good at sneaking out of the other boy's dorm room without anyone noticing.

Chase’s room has quickly become one of Caleb’s favorite places in the world, hard and uncomfortable though the bed may be. That's where Chase introduces him to the wonder that is blow jobs – the reality even better than the warlock’s fantasies – along with kissing, groping, hand jobs and several things that he has to go and look up on the internet.

The teen is making up for years of celibacy with a vengeance and his secret boyfriend is only too happy to show him everything. While Caleb hasn’t quite worked up the nerve for penetration – though he fully intends to try it at least once before they’re done – Chase hasn’t rushed him, seemingly content to broaden his horizons in other areas instead. 

He hasn’t even tried to make Caleb come out of the closet, though his face does twist a little whenever the warlock makes excuses to his friends. There’s only so many times they can “study” or “play Foosball” before it gets ridiculous.

Honestly, the teen’s not sure why he hasn’t told his friends the truth; somehow his determination always seems to fail at the crucial moment and he ends up talking about something else instead. The worst part of it is that Caleb doesn’t really think that his friends would reject him – not like his mother probably will; he just doesn’t want to be looked at differently. The teen is afraid of awkwardness and that’s the truth, no matter how cowardly it sounds.

When he finally does tell them, Caleb doesn’t think courage is going to be his motivation; it’s going to be a mix of lust and jealousy. The teen wants everyone to know that Chase is his; he wants to be able to kiss him in the hallway instead of waiting until they’re alone again. 

The closest that the warlock has come to breaking is in the locker rooms after swimming class in gym since watching his boyfriend walk around half naked is more temptation than anyone should be expected to resist. All he wants to do is shove that long, lean swimmer’s body against a locker and kiss him ‘til it hurts.

_At least that would be a fun way to come out,_ Caleb thinks, watching a few drops of water slide down Chase’s chest. _Stake my claim, scratch that itch, and pronounce myself unavailable all at the same time. There may not be that many people here to see it but gossip like that would be all over the school by Monday morning guaranteed._

It really is tempting, particularly since the teen is running out of polite methods for brushing Sarah off. Caleb doesn't want to be cruel since she's still Kate's roommate and that would be awkward, but the girl refuses to leave him alone.

Ever since the Bonfire, Sarah has been acting like the two of them are meant to be together and he's starting to wonder if even admitting that he’s gay would shake her off. She seems just as likely to decide that she's the perfect girl to fix him; her blond something something and womanly charms bringing him back to the right path again.

_Like she could ever match up to **that**_. Before meeting Chase, Caleb might have let Sarah keep her delusions; she's certainly the sort of girl who would make his mother proud. But even if his relationship is still a secret, the warlock has no intention of giving up his boyfriend for a pretense of normality. That ship has sailed even though Caleb's fears don't quite believe it; he'll get there eventually. And when he does, Chase is going to be standing at his side.

“Hey! What are you looking at?!”

Caleb looks up at the shout to see Aaron Abbott glaring at his boyfriend, the other teen's expression murderous. Aaron still hasn't forgiven Chase for insulting him at the Bonfire; that may have been weeks ago but he knows how to hold a grudge. 

However, before the warlock can move to help Chase – _and really, what is Aaron thinking to make his challenge **here**? Even if I weren't around, my friends would never let this stand. Hell, Reid may not like Chase much but he would probably help an enemy if it meant taking Aaron down._ – Chase helps himself instead.

The other boy leans in and whispers something that makes Aaron's face go purple, the teen charging forward with a roar. But Chase just ducks his wild punch and slams an elbow into Aaron's sternum hard. He crumples gasping; the fight over just like that.

Chase waits a beat to see if Aaron is going to get up before turning to Caleb and raising one eyebrow as though to ask, “What was _that_ about?”

The smirk on his face sends all of Caleb's blood rushing south, what little wasn't there already after watching his boyfriend fight. Thankfully the warlock's friends are too busy congratulating Chase to notice his distraction and by the time the other boy reaches Caleb, he has himself under control. By which the teen means his knees are shaky, his pants are tight, and he wants to rip the clothes from Chase's body – but he's not doing it. So business as usual, more or less.

“Good job, man,” Caleb says, greeting Chase with a fist bump and a grin.

“You want to play some “Foosball” later?” Chase asks, the quotations coming through loud and clear. Honestly, the teen is almost ashamed that his friends haven't figured out what's really going on at this point; he hadn't thought they were _that_ oblivious. But maybe they just can't see past their own expectations to the truth before their eyes. Of course, sometimes Caleb and Chase actually do play Foosball but that's not what the warlock has in mind tonight.

Swimming is the last class of the day and practice hasn't started so neither of them have any other obligations; sure there's always homework but it's Friday and Caleb's grades are good enough for him to spare a few hours now. A few hours that he intends to spend as naked as possible. 

So Caleb and Chase finish dressing quickly, sidelong glances crackling with heat. Then the warlock says a hurried goodbye to the other Sons of Ipswich and follows Chase back to his dorm room, ostensibly to pick up his wallet for an evening out.

However, as soon as the door shuts behind him, Caleb is shoving his boyfriend toward the bed. He drops to his knees in front of Chase, hands scrabbling at the fly of the other’s jeans. The warlock needs Chase's dick in his mouth right now.

Caleb never imagined that he would love sucking cock before he tried it, but he really, really does. He loves the way the other teen groans when Caleb takes him in his mouth; the way that his thighs tremble and fall open helplessly. The only thing he hated was the taste of latex and they did away with that as soon as Chase tested clean – Caleb might be a virgin but apparently his boyfriend had been something of a slut when he was younger and he’d wanted to be sure – so now there’s nothing but a heady musk underneath his tongue.

The warlock bobs his head, taking Chase deeper as one of the other boy’s hands tangles in his hair, pulling just hard enough to make its presence known. Chase’s other hand is muffling his moans, only a few broken sounds escaping from his mouth.

Every soft whimper goes straight to Caleb's dick, his pants growing almost painful as he swallows around Chase, taking him as deep as he can before pulling back again. The teen isn't practiced enough to deep throat his boyfriend without choking, but he makes up the difference with his fingers well enough. Chase definitely isn’t complaining when Caleb wraps one hand around his cock and strokes him in counterpoint to the bobbing of his head. The other boy just groans louder, fingers flexing in the Caleb's hair. 

Chase’s dick is leaking now, thick bursts of pre-cum filling the warlock’s mouth. The taste is bitter but not unpleasant when he swallows, Caleb chasing a few stray droplets with his tongue. Then he wraps his lips around the head of his boyfriend's cock and sucks until Chase is shaking under him.

Caleb could almost come from this; he could almost come just from the noises Chase is making and the look of pleasure on his face. Even the ache in his jaw just makes everything seem sharper when the teen hums around Chase’s dick, the other boy falling back onto the bed with a muffled cry. He's so close – they both are – and Caleb finally sticks one hand down his pants to pull his own dick out. The teen strokes himself and Chase to the same rhythm but his boyfriend shatters first.

Chase arches off the bed, a loud curse slipping from between his fingers as he comes in the warlock's mouth. The hand in Caleb's hair tightens, holding him still while Chase's hips thrust helplessly. Although the teen could pull away, he swallows instead, jacking himself faster as Chase's cock slides across his lips. Caleb only pulls off when he starts coming, not wanting to bite down by accident.

“Fuck!” the warlock groans as his mind whites out with bliss and he spills into his hand. When Caleb comes back to himself, he's leaning heavily against Chase's leg. It takes him a second to lift his head, the warlock slumping back on his heels to meet his boyfriend’s smirk. The other teen looks supremely self-satisfied and Caleb can hardly blame him considering how hard he just came from sucking Chase’s cock.

“So what was that for, babe?” Chase asks with a lazy grin. “Whatever it is, I'll do it as often as you like.”

“Good to know,” Caleb laughs. “But I’m afraid it wasn’t for anything in particular. Don’t you know that I want to jump you constantly?”

The teen pushes himself to his feet, heading into the bathroom to wash his hands before flopping down on the bed next to Chase. “Although, I have to admit, seeing you kick Aaron’s ass didn’t hurt a bit.”

“Oh, really? Does watching me punch people get you hot, Caleb?” Chase asks archly, rolling over to straddle the warlock's waist. “Should I start a fight club then? Me vs. the biggest douche-bags in Spenser Academy.”

“Hell, I’d probably pay to watch that,” Caleb says before poking the other boy in the side so that his response becomes a strangled laugh instead. Chase quickly replies in kind, the conversation devolving into an impromptu wrestling match slash strip tease, shirts and socks flying everywhere. Once Caleb has his boyfriend mostly naked, well then he has to kiss him again, and it’s almost three hours later before the warlock manages to pull himself away.

As much as he’d like to stay all evening, the teen promised his mother that he would come home for dinner and it's starting to get late. So the teen gathers his scattered clothing, Chase watching him from the bed shamelessly.

“Are you sure you have to go? I wouldn't mind another round.”

“Tempting, but no. I have to eat dinner with my mother and then I've got an essay due on Monday that I haven't even started yet,” Caleb replies, grabbing his tie off the lamp. He's not entirely sure how it got over there – probably one of Chase's more energetic bits of groping – but it seems to be unscathed.

So the warlock buttons up his shirt and then re-buttons when Chase's full body stretch makes him miss a hole. He shrugs on his jacket, fixes his tie, and takes a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he looks all right. Caleb can’t do much about the smell, of course, but no one should be getting close enough to notice before he gets home and he can jump in the shower then.

“All right; I'll see you later,” Caleb says, giving his boyfriend one more kiss before walking toward the door. He grabs the handle and has just started to pull it open when Chase speaks again.

“Call me when you finish your essay. We haven’t tried phone sex yet and you’ll probably need to chill by then.” The other teen’s voice is full of filthy promise and despite everything they've done together, Caleb finds himself blushing anyway.

“You are insatiable, you know that?” the warlock asks, trying and failing to sound like he’s annoyed. It comes out more fond than irritated and he knows he's smiling. “Keep this up and my grades are gonna tank. But if, by some miracle, I actually write a decent draft by midnight, I try and call you then.”

“Call me after; I don't care. All _my_ homework's done.”

“Fuck you, you dick,” is the only possible response to that. Caleb flips the other boy off, scrounging in his pockets for ammunition and then chucking a pencil at his boyfriend’s smirking face. The missile whacks him right on the nose despite Caleb’s usually crappy aim, the teen ducking into the hall with a laugh when Chase starts to curse him out.

Caleb pulls the door shut behind him, cutting off the other boy's: “You know you love my d-” partway through. 

However, when the warlock turns to go, he runs headlong into another student and the grin drops off his face instantly. Because it's Sarah, something ugly flashing in her eyes, and Caleb can’t help but worry about what she might have overheard. While the dorm walls are thick, they aren't completely soundproof and the teens hadn’t been all that quiet near the end.

“Oh, um. Hey, Sarah,” Caleb says awkwardly. “I didn't think your room was on this floor.”

“And I didn't think you had any reason to keep coming to the dorms,” Sarah retorts with a scowl. “Your friend Reid is on _my_ floor and you never come to see him so why in the world would you be visiting Chase Collins for hours at a time?”

Every sentence drips with insinuation and while she hasn’t said anything outright, what she has said is enough to make panic rise in Caleb’s chest. Sarah knows – she definitely knows – and the warlock is shocked to silence by her the venom in her voice. All he can do is gape as Sarah spins on her heel and stalks off, disappearing down the stairwell in a flash.

For one brief second, the teen considers running after her and begging for her silence. He considers it and then he calls himself a fool.

Why should Caleb care if Sarah knows the truth? The worst thing she could do is tell everyone he’s gay and the warlock has been trying to say exactly that for weeks. So there’s no point in panicking when Sarah can’t actually hurt him with his secret – not unless she somehow gets his mother’s number – and to be honest, Caleb doesn’t know if the girl will even try.

They’ve had exactly five conversations since she moved here and for all the teen knows, she’d never dream of outing him. Maybe she’ll just drown her broken heart in ice cream and move on to someone else.

So Caleb tries to put Sarah out of his mind as he walks outside to his car. But the teen has just pulled his car keys from his pocket when there’s a noise behind him and he turns around to see Sarah standing there. Her face is blank, terrifyingly blank, and all of Caleb’s misgivings come rushing back again.

“Sar-”

Before Caleb can finish the word, Sarah’s eyes suddenly turn black, as black as ebony or the endless veil of space. And then the teen is kissing her. He’s kissing her in a parody of romance, one hand on her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist. Sarah’s nails dig into his shoulders as she shoves her tongue into his mouth and Caleb lets her even though the touch makes nausea roil in his gut.

The warlock should be protesting or shoving her off or doing _something_ but instead he just stands frozen until she finally pulls away. It’s not shock that keeps him paralyzed, though he certainly is shocked. Caleb is bound with rings of magic – familiar magic; Sarah is the warlock that he's been searching for.

By the time she pulls away, Caleb’s heart is pounding with a mix of adrenaline and horror, the sheer force of Sarah's power taking his breath away. Her magic is stronger than he'd thought, that brief touch while scrying nothing compared to this oppressive weight, and he can hardly think beneath the fog of Sarah's rage.

But she doesn't say anything. She doesn't offer the warlock a challenge or make any threats. She just gives the teen a strange mocking smile before walking back into the building, his bonds releasing once she's out of sight.

_What the fucking hell was that?!_ Caleb collapses to his knees on the pavement, this single question running through his mind.

None of them had suspected Sarah; why would they when the Sons were always male? However, that had clearly been a serious mistake. She may be a girl but she's also the most powerful warlock that Caleb has ever met and he needs to warn his friends as soon as possible. If he couldn't stand against Sarah then the others won't have a chance in hell.

So the teen picks up his keys and then scrambles to his feet, gathering his power to send a message to his friends.

_'Meet me in the spell chamber. Now!'_

The other warlocks might have ignored a text – especially Reid – but they won't ignore a Used command, not when Caleb so rarely demands obedience. Indeed, the teen has barely started his car before his friends send back three wordless acknowledgments, their magic tinged with worry and curiosity. So the warlock isn't particularly surprised when he reaches the spell chamber and finds the other Sons of Ipswich already waiting for him there.

“Caleb! What's going on?!” Pogue demands, rounding on the teen impatiently.

“Sarah is the warlock that we’ve been looking for. I mean the witch... whatever; it’s fucking her!”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Reid retorts, never one to accept Caleb at his word. “Only the first-born sons get power; that's the Covenant.”

“Well, maybe her power has a different source. I don't know and I don't care. If there are warlocks in our bloodline then there could be witches in another. You know most legends are based around a grain of truth and there are thousands of stories about witches in this area.”

“That still seems sketchy. What's your proof?” This time it's Tyler doubting, the youngest warlock preferring logic over gut feelings whenever possible.

Caleb could probably talk him around eventually without mentioning the fact that Sarah kissed him and why that’s weird as hell. But he doesn’t have time to do this slowly, not when he still doesn't know what Sarah wants. There's no time for the warlock to let his old fears rule him so he cuts to the point instead.

“I kissed her. She _made_ me kiss her and her eyes were black as night.”

“And that means she's a witch? Just because you finally found a girl who could break through your frankly ridiculous self control doesn't mean she's evil. It just means you're horny and she's hot.”

“Except for the part where I'm gay as a fucking rainbow and I've been screwing Chase for weeks.”

His words echo in the chamber more loudly than they should and leave nothing but shocked silence in their wake. Caleb's friends – the guys that he grew up with; the guys who might as well be his younger brothers and have never hesitated to give him shit about every aspect of his life – suddenly have nothing to say. They just stand there gaping at him like they've never seen his face before.

The silence lasts long enough that Caleb actually starts to worry that he'd misjudged the other teens and he might lose their friendship over this. But before he can work himself into too much of a panic, the quiet is broken by an unexpected voice. 

If the warlock had to guess, he wouldn’t have picked Reid as the one to recover from his news the fastest and yet, it’s the blond who throws an arm around his shoulders with a smirk.

“Dude, seriously? That’s awesome,” Reid says. “Sure your mother's probably gonna flip the fuck out but we’ll run interference for you and once you come out at school, I’ll get so many girls. Half the chicks in our grade have been mooning after you for years and as soon as they realize that it’s hopeless, I plan to be there to soothe their broken hearts. Only... you better not have been looking at my ass. I don’t swing that way.”

Honestly, Caleb couldn’t have hoped for a better speech from him than that. It’s rude and ridiculous and perfectly in character, and his crass response snaps Pogue and Tyler from their paralysis.

“Like you care where he’s been looking, Reid; you walk around the locker room naked all the time,” Pogue tells the blond with an exasperated sigh. “If you don’t want people staring at your ass then you shouldn’t parade around like that. You do know that Caleb’s not the only gay guy in our class?”

“That's right. I've seen more of your junk than I ever wanted to,” Tyler agrees. “Maybe you're the one who should be coming out right now.”

“Hey, now. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, baby boy. But only the ladies get to touch.”

“Right. Because _so_ many girls have tried.”

“Don't worry, Reid. You're not my type. None of you are,” Caleb says, stepping in before his friends’ discussion can veer too far off course. He should probably be offended but the warlock actually finds their joking comforting. If his friends can still argue like this after finding out about him and Chase then everything is going to be fine – between the four of them at least.

“Can we _please_ get back on topic?” Caleb asks. “I'm gay, that's great, I'm glad you're so accepting but we still need to deal with Sarah ‘cause she hasn’t gone away.”

“So we team up and make her leave. I'm sure Tyler can find some sort of spell for banishment,” Reid replies with a shrug. “The four of us should be able to counteract one witch; shouldn't we? She can't be that powerful.”

“That's just it; she is. Based on what I felt, she'd walk right over us.”

“Then we wait a week. Your birthday is next Friday and once you've Ascended that should level out the playing field,” Pogue suggests, sounding much less worried than he should. “I know you don't want a strange witch running around but it's not like Sarah has done anything too terrible. Making you kiss her isn't exactly murder and we still don't know if the Darkling was just coincidence. So a few more days shouldn’t make a difference either way.”

None of his friends are taking Sarah seriously, probably because they weren't there to feel her power and they’ve never actually faced a threat like this before. Caleb has to find the right words to convince them that the witch is dangerous. But before he can, Pogue's phone rings and the warlock's chance is lost.

_Now I know how our teachers feel,_ the teen thinks with no small amount of irritation as his friend answers his phone and then proceeds to ignore him utterly. Although, to be fair, he's also kind of impressed that Pogue gets reception all the way down here.

However, both emotions are soon replaced by worry because Pogue's expression goes from questioning to pale to horrified and something is clearly very wrong. He looks like he's seen a ghost – or another Darkling – and when he finally hangs up, the other three warlocks quickly gather round.

“It's Kate,” Pogue whispers, staring down at his phone blankly. “She's sick and in the hospital. The doctors say it's bad. I have to go.”

“Shit, okay. I'll drive you,” Caleb starts to offer, but his friend disappears up the stairs before he can get the sentence out. The upper door slams behind Pogue and the warlock hears the roar of his bike seconds later, the sound disappearing down the hill as he guns it back to town.

“He's in no state to drive,” Tyler says, looking after the other teen worriedly. “He'll probably run right off the road.”

“I'll go after him,” Caleb replies. “You guys stay here and try to find a spell to deal with Sarah. I know you don't think she’s dangerous but this thing with Kate seems too convenient and I have a feeling I’m going to need an ace up my sleeve before we're done.”

Reid and Tyler agree, though the blond isn't happy, and so the warlock runs after Pogue. He starts his car and heads down the hill, hoping that his friend did the sensible thing and took the main road back to town. If Pogue took a back route, Caleb might never find him and the teen eyes the sky worriedly when he hears a rumble of thunder and it starts raining heavily. Under these conditions, one wrong move will send Pogue skidding across the pavement and the other warlock is unlikely to be careful with Kate in the hospital.

Caleb drives slowly for just this reason and he’s glad he did when he sees someone lying in the middle of the road. His headlights glint off blood and twisted metal even as his heart stops in his chest. Pogue can’t be dead – the warlock is sure he would have felt it – but he won’t be walking away from this crash easily. 

So Caleb pulls over and dials 911 with shaking fingers, struggling to keep the panic from his voice when the dispatcher picks up. The teen stutters out his message quickly and as soon as the dispatcher says the ambulance is on its way, he scrambles out of the car to check on Pogue. The other warlock looks even worse when Caleb kneels down beside him and the teen wishes that he could heal as easily as he levitates.

But he can't. Caleb would do more harm than good trying to piece Pogue back together when he doesn’t know a damn thing about anatomy. So the warlock just nudges his friend on the shoulder gingerly, afraid to shake the other boy any harder in case he has internal injuries.

“Pogue! Can you hear me? Are you awake?” _Please don’t die on me._ “Pogue!”

“Ca…leb?” His name is faint, almost too quiet to hear above the rain, but the teen is overjoyed to hear anything at all.

“Yeah. It’s me, Pogue. The ambulance is on its way so just hold on. I’m not going anywhere. Just stay awake; help will be here soon and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Caleb pats his pockets, vaguely aware that he should probably call Pogue's mother, but he seems to have left his phone in the car on accident. Which is probably a good thing since the teen’s clothes are already soaked through and his cell phone is hardly waterproof. The warlock would go grab it but he doesn't want to leave his friend and when Pogue starts to talk again, Caleb forgets about his phone entirely.

“Caleb. I need… to… tell you….” the other boy whispers, his hand clutching at the warlock's arm.

“Tell me what?”

“I did…n’t crash. It… was… Sarah.”

“What?!”

“You... were right. She's… too strong. She said this was a… message for... _you._ ”

“A message about what? What does she _want_?” Caleb asks, leaning in closer. But his friend has already lapsed back into unconsciousness and he won't wake again. The warlock is close to panicking by the time the ambulance finally arrives and Pogue's care is taken over by more experienced hands. He nearly faints with relief then, slumping on the wet asphalt until one of the medics pulls him to his feet. Both Pogue and Caleb are whisked away with sirens blaring; the teen wrapped in blankets and told to sit in the corner of the ambulance.

He spares one thought for his car and the phone still sitting in it but no one is likely to steal either at this time of night even if his keys are on the driver's seat. So Caleb puts it from his mind, focusing all his attention on keeping Pogue from moving whenever the ambulance hits a rough spot and for once, he doesn't begrudge the power Used.

Then they arrive and the teen is left standing in the lobby, a puddle forming underneath his feet and questions running through his mind.

None of this makes any sense. If Sarah wants to take over Ipswich then she should have killed Caleb when she had the chance. As the eldest, he's always been the unofficial leader of their coven and losing him would have left the others scrambling; Sarah could have taken out the strongest of her enemies before the Sons of Ipswich even knew that she was there. But instead the witch kissed Caleb and hurt Pogue and he can't imagine why. She gave up the element of surprise and for what? To fuck with Caleb's mind?

_Maybe my Ascension was the trigger? Killing me before my birthday would be good strategy. But that still doesn't explain why she went after Pogue instead of me._

No matter how Caleb looks at it, Sarah's actions seem completely illogical and the teen eventually decides that he isn't going to come up with any answers now. To tell the truth, his head is starting to hurt from thinking too hard about this and maybe a fresh pair of eyes is what the problem needs. Besides, he should probably stop dripping in the lobby because the hospital receptionist is starting to look at him a little worriedly. 

So the warlock pastes a smile on his face and talks the receptionist into loaning him her phone. He calls Pogue's mother and then his friends to tell them what’s going on and they promise to get to the hospital as soon as possible – Reid agreeing to pick up Caleb's car along the way. 

Once his calls are made, the teen sits down to wait with an exhausted sigh, resting his head in his hands until his friends arrive. Reid and Tyler rush into the lobby barely ten minutes later when the trip usually takes twenty and if he were less tired, the warlock would chew them out for their recklessness. His friends must have been driving eighty the whole way and the last thing Caleb wants is another accident.

“You better not have crashed my car,” the warlock mumbles when Reid sits down beside him, too worn out for a proper lecture now. Not that the blond would have listened to a lecture since he just rolls his eyes at Caleb’s chiding before handing back his keys.

“Thanks,” the teen says, pocketing his keys as Tyler sits down on his other side. Once his friends are settled, Caleb fills them in on the details of Pogue's accident – he hadn't wanted to mention Sarah while the receptionist was listening – and the other warlocks’ expressions grow more horrified with every word he speaks. Caleb doesn't think that either of them truly believed in Sarah's power, not really, but they can't doubt it now. Not when she just left Pogue in pieces on the road.

“If Sarah told Pogue this was a message then it has to be a warning,” Reid says after Caleb has finished, coming up with an explanation just like the warlock hoped he would. “Something like – do what I want or I’ll kill everyone you care about – and she probably hurt Pogue to prove that she can back up that threat with blood.” 

“But what does she want?!”

“How the hell should I know? I'm not a fucking mind reader. Kate might have known something since they were roommates but she's in the hospital too, remember? That’s what started this whole mess and I wouldn't be surprised if Sarah also had a hand in that.”

“But why now? Other than the Darkling, she's been ignoring us for weeks.”

“My Ascension?” Caleb offers with a helpless shrug. “She has to know she's stronger than us – trying to scry her proved that if nothing else. Maybe she's worried that we’ll be able to match her once I’ve Ascended too. We do have numbers on our side.”

“No, I don't think so,” Reid replies, shaking his head in denial. “If she wanted to avoid a fight then she would have continued hiding. It's not like we managed to find her on our own. She made herself known tonight and there must have been a reason. Something set her off. Come on, Caleb; you talked to Sarah last.”

“But she didn't _say_ anything. Not abou-” _Oh fuck, her face. That look on her face._ “It's Chase. It has to be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She caught me leaving his room this afternoon. I think she realized... you know. She made me kiss her after that.”

“That seems a bit far-fetched. Even if Sarah's obsessed with you for some reason – and I can't imagine why – putting Pogue in the hospital is a bit of an overreaction for a jilted love affair. There has to be something bigger at work here; something that we're missing.”

Reid has a point but Caleb can't seem to listen. Not when the thought of Chase in danger makes his heart pound wildly. The teen can’t bear to lose anyone else tonight, not after seeing his best friend broken, and while Reid and Tyler can watch out for each other, Chase is all alone. He’s all alone in the dorms and Sarah could do _anything_. Caleb’s imagination conjures up all manner of curses, each scenario bloodier than the last, and the teen has to make sure that his boyfriend is all right. He won’t rest otherwise.

The warlock makes Tyler promise to call him as soon as the doctors say anything about Pogue’s condition and then he runs back out into the rain. When Caleb gets to his car, his phone is lying right where he left it on the seat and he dials Chase a little frantically. But the phone just rings and rings without an answer and Caleb panic ratchets up another notch.

Something is definitely wrong. Chase _always_ picks up unless he forgot his charger and if his phone were dead, it wouldn’t ring at all. 

So Caleb peels out of the parking lot, ignoring half a dozen stop signs on his way back to the dorms. He barely even sees them as he dials and redials his boyfriend’s number – the call going to voicemail every time – and it’s a damn good thing that no one else is on the road.

The teen is so focused on his phone that he almost misses the entrance to Spenser Academy. The sign appears out of nowhere and Caleb instinctively swerves hard to make the turn. But it’s still raining so his tires lose all traction, the warlock dropping his phone as he skids into the parking lot. Caleb is hurtling straight toward the steps of Chase's dorm and only a frantic burst of power turns his car aside. He nearly hydroplanes again before coming to a halt across three parking spaces, his hands a little shaky when he takes them off the wheel.

That was close, much too close, and Caleb should have known better than to drive like that. But self-recrimination will have to wait until he knows that Chase is safe. So the warlock leaves his car where it is and runs into the building, taking the stairs two at a time until he reaches Chase's floor. 

Only once Caleb is standing in front of the other boy's door does he pause, taking a moment to collect himself. If Chase truly is in danger then rushing in half-cocked won't help the situation and if his boyfriend is okay, there's no need to panic him. The news the warlock brings is bad enough. _Smile, Caleb. Keep your frayed edges of sight._

He squares his shoulders and then knocks, calling through the door as loudly as he dares, “Chase? Are you there?”

His boyfriend doesn’t answer and Caleb is just about to knock again when the door swings open to reveal the last person that the warlock wants to see.

“Hello, Caleb. Do come in.” 

Sarah turns and walks back into Chase's room, leaving Caleb frozen where he stands. For all his panic, he hadn’t expected the witch to be here – he'd expected a spell or another Darkling or to find Chase bleeding on his floor – and now he doesn’t know how to react. 

Caleb is torn between rage and horror; he wants to strangle Sarah for what she's done to Pogue and yet he knows he doesn’t dare. The witch is still stronger than him and while his Ascension might put them on equal footing, Caleb has another week to go.

So the teen can't fight and he can't run either, not when he looks past Sarah to see Chase lying on his bed. His boyfriend could almost be sleeping if not for the sickly color of his skin and the poisonous magic that hangs across him like a shroud. It's blood magic; Caleb recognizes the description from the Book of Shadows but he never thought that he would ever see such a spell. Such curses sparked the witch hunts and while the inquisitors’ methods claimed more innocents than evildoers, the evil that they sought to fight was all too real.

“You're late, Caleb; I was starting to think you wouldn't show,” Sarah says, giving the warlock a fey smile as she settles next to Chase on the bed. She strokes one possessive hand down his face, the sight making bile rise in Caleb's throat. But he fights it down because he has to – listening is the only option that the teen has left.

_One wrong word and she might actually kill him,_ Caleb thinks, the madness on Sarah’s face shattering any hope of mercy that the warlock might have had. He hadn’t realized how much the witch was hiding until she dropped her mask. 

“I'm here now, Sarah,” the teen says, an effort of will keeping his voice from trembling. “Tell me what you want.”

“Isn't it obvious? I want you,” she replies, looking up at Caleb. “Or, at least, I want your power when it comes. You were supposed to do it out of love for me, but I supposed fear will do instead.”

“What are you talking about? I can't give you anything.”

“Has no one told you? Is there something that dear perfect Caleb Danvers doesn't know?” Sarah asks with a mocking laugh from her position on the bed. “Let me tell you what my father told me once I finally tracked the bastard down. Our power is tied to life and will so giving it away is easy; all you have to do is say the words with true intent. My father was all too happy to pass on his magic when I found him – sure it killed him but, of course, he was quite an _old_ young man by then. I was quite unhappy to discover the consequences of our powers; no one had ever told me that our magic had a cost.”

“ _Our_ magic?” Caleb asks, surprise momentarily overcoming his good sense. “You can't mean...? But the fifth family died in the witch hunts and our power is in the blood; it passes to first-born sons alone. You can't be one of us.”

“Don't talk to me about first-born sons,” the witch hisses in response. “Of course a worthless girl couldn’t share your _precious_ power; that’s why my father ran off without leaving so much as a note to guide me when the magic came. I thought I was going mad at first and then I started to enjoy it and by the time dear old dad told me what was what, I'm afraid that I was hooked. I like Using, you know; there's absolutely nothing better in the world and after I took my father's power, I decided to track down the rest of my long-lost brethren to steal their strength as well.”

“Why didn't you just tell us who you were? We could have helped.”

“I don't need your _help_. I came to get my vengeance against the Sons of Ipswich, the ones who couldn't be bothered with my great-great-great-great-granddaddy's bastard when it came. I'm going to take your power and you can't do a thing about it. I’m stronger than you are and if you fight me, I’ll bathe this town in blood.”

“You killed the kid in the Dells, didn't you?”

“Him? I'm afraid so. He refused to take no for an answer so I searched him out at the Bonfire and then I drained him dry. Of course, I probably could have made that kid do anything if I’d just agreed to date him, but I had no way of knowing this worthless pretty boy would be the one to draw your eye. You were supposed to fall head over heels for me instead.”

Sarah looks down at Chase with a sneer. The magic that binds the other teen tightens beneath her gaze until he starts to suffocate, the witch’s curse choking him on air.

“Stop it!”

Caleb can't watch this any longer. He can’t watch his boyfriend die while he stands by helplessly. So he attacks instead, his blast of power catching Sarah by surprise and throwing her from the bed. The warlock may not be able to beat her but maybe he can distract her long enough to get Chase out of here. However, while the spell on his boyfriend does loosen when Sarah hits the floor, the witch recovers quickly and Caleb has barely reached Chase’s side before Sarah throws him back with a blast of her own.

The warlock tries to block it but Sarah's magic cuts through his shields like they're not even there and slams him hard into the wall. The impact drives the air from his lungs and Sarah doesn’t give him any chance to counter after that. Instead she bounces Caleb around the room until he's bruised and bleeding and then a flick of her fingers sends him face first into the mirror above the sink. Although a reflexive Use protects his eyes, the warlock only manages to block the worst of the damage as a thousand tiny shards dig into his skin.

Caleb lands hard on the floor, unable to do anything but moan in agony. Every breath threatens to make him puke, his nausea as much from the foul touch of Sarah's power as from his injuries.

“Poor little Caleb. Not so mighty now, are you?” the witch gloats, stalking over and pressing one sharp heel into the warlock's chest. “It really is very simple, Caleb. If you fight me, your friends will die. If you refuse to give me your power, then your friends will die. Think of the next week as a grace period in which to say goodbye and when it’s over, you will give me what I want.”

“Taking my power won't change anything,” the teen gasps in reply, groaning when Sarah digs her shoe into his skin. “It's not your magic that's wearing out; it's your body. You'll be dead in five years at the rate you're Using now.”

It's the truth, every word meant to hurt Sarah the only way he can. Caleb may not be able to fight the witch but there are other sorts of power and he can see his words strike home. Perhaps a bit too well.

“Shut up!” Sarah screams, slamming the warlock's head against the floor. “You don't know _anything_! I'm Sarah fucking Wendham! I'm rich and young and powerful and I get everything I want! So you're going to shut your fucking mouth, you're going to give me your magic and then you're going to die like the useless worm you are. If you don't, I'll make you watch while I take your friends apart. I'll skin them alive in front of you and then make you fuck me while they bleed out on the floor.”

The witch has lost it completely, the last remnants of sanity disappearing from her eyes. She's beyond rage, beyond control, and Caleb is sure that he's about to die. But then Sarah pulls herself together somehow, her crazed snarl locked behind a smiling mask again.

She leans down and kisses his cheek, her tongue darting out to taste the blood upon his skin. “Don't worry, Caleb. I forgive you. Just do as you're told and your death won't be in vain.”

Then Sarah spins on her heel, walking away from Caleb without a backward glance. With every step, the room rights itself behind her, shattered glass and broken furniture suddenly made whole again. By the time the witch reaches the door, all evidence of her presence has disappeared; only Caleb's injuries and the spell holding Chase unconscious to prove that she was there. The spell that Sarah hasn’t yet released.

“Wait!” Caleb gasps, pushing himself to his feet. “You can't leave him like that; he'll die! _Please!_ ”

“Oh right, _him_. I suppose I should give you a few more days with lover boy. You might do something stupid otherwise.”

The witch waves her hand, a twist of her fingers freeing Chase from the spell. Half a dozen spiders skitter away from the bed before dissolving into dust as Sarah takes back her power and then slips out the door.

Chase begins to stir almost immediately. He tosses his head back and forth, muttering to himself like he's having some kind of nightmare even as Caleb scrambles to his side. The warlock settles on the bed just as his boyfriend opens his eyes, a quick hand across his face hopefully wiping off any remaining drops of blood.

“Caleb? What are you doing here?” the other boy asks hazily. “I thought you had to write an essay.”

“I did. But something happened... Pogue’s in the hospital.”

“What? Why? How bad is it?” Chase exclaims, pushing himself upright. His expression is a mix of shock and worry and under better circumstances, Caleb would have been happy to know that his boyfriend really cares about his friends. “Will he be all right?”

“He crashed. It was raining and that damn motorcycle…” Caleb shakes his head. He’s not ready to tell Chase the truth about what happened, though he’s tempted, so weighty silences will have to do for now. It’s not like he’s lying outright; he’s just letting his boyfriend jump to the obvious conclusion and indeed, Chase does exactly that.

“Shit. My mother always said those things were death traps; I guess she was right. But shouldn’t you be there? Pogue will want to see you when he wakes up and I do have a phone.”

“You weren’t picking up. And, well...” Caleb shrugs a little sheepishly, realizing how insane his frantic drive will seem when Chase doesn't know what's going on. “I wanted to see you in person. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hey, babe, don’t worry about it. Your best friend is in the hospital; I think some freaking out is justified and I should have heard my phone go off. Do you want me to go back there with you? I can’t make Pogue heal any faster but I'll keep you company.”

“Would you really?” the warlock says, relieved that Chase has offered so he doesn't have to ask. Caleb doesn't want to leave his boyfriend when Sarah might come back and now he won't have to think of an excuse for dragging Chase with him to the hospital. Everyone that he cares about will be in one place where he can try to protect them if the witch breaks her promise and maybe then the teen won't drive himself mad with worrying.

“Of course I’ll come. Hospitals fucking suck. Just let me grab my coat.” 

Chase puts word to action, shrugging into his jacket before pulling on his shoes. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone off the desk and puts them in his pockets, though he does raise an eyebrow at the sheer number of missed calls from Caleb first.

Thankfully Chase doesn’t actually ask the warlock why he called so often – probably filing this under “hospital freak out weirdness” in his mind. However, the other teen does take one look at Caleb’s cock-eyed parking job and hold out his hand for the warlock's keys.

“There’s no way you’re driving,” he says firmly. “I plan to make it to the hospital alive. I may not have a car right now but I can drive and you don't need a ticket for this mess.”

Caleb almost wants to protest – his driving isn’t usually _that_ bad – but at the same time, it’s kind of nice to let someone else be in charge. So he hands over his keys and gets into the passenger seat while his boyfriend starts the car. Chase lets him zone out, looking up directions on his phone instead of asking, and the teen is grateful for the rest. It’s been a damn long day, one awful revelation after another that he still needs to wrap his head around.

Chase takes the drive much slower than Caleb did and visiting hours are long over by the time he pulls up in front of the hospital. However, there are some benefits to being a Danvers in this town and the teen marches through the lobby without breaking stride. Instead of trying to stop him, the nurse just leads Caleb and Chase to the hallway where his friends are camping out.

“Any news?” the warlock asks, sitting down by Reid and Tyler while Chase pulls up another chair.

“No. He’s still in surgery,” Tyler replies. “But his mother just went to talk to the doctor so we should know more soon.”

“I hope so,” Caleb says, slumping down in his seat. Panicked adrenaline is the only thing that got him this far and now that he’s here, the teen is fading fast. All he wants to do now is fall asleep on Chase’s shoulder and it takes him far too long to remember that he can.

_Oh right, I told them,_ the warlock thinks. His confession is over and done with and it barely made a ripple compared to the truths about Sarah and Pogue’s injuries. His friends are still his friends no matter whom he’s dating and Chase doesn’t have to be his dirty little secret anymore.

So Caleb leans over and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, curling into the other teen with a sigh. Chase pulls him closer, a warm and solid presence against his side, and while Reid does look up at the motion, he doesn’t say anything. The warlock dozes off there, not quite awake but not quite dreaming either until a shrill scream echoes through the hall.

“What is going on here?!”

Caleb jerks upright, nearly taking Chase to the floor when the other boy doesn't let go fast enough. The reaction is instinctual, eleven years of conditioning putting him on high alert. Because his mother is standing in the hallway, drunk enough to be swaying on her feet, and it's always fifty-fifty whether she's going to be maudlin or violent after that much alcohol.

“You should have called me, Caleb,” his mother says, her words remarkably clear despite the waver in her steps. That's what happens when someone drinks a bottle of gin after dinner every night for a decade and her enunciation does little to mask her spite. 

“You should have called as soon as you knew that you would be missing dinner instead of leaving me alone and wondering. How was I supposed to know you weren't dead? How was I supposed to know that you hadn't ended up like your father? But _no_ , you were too busy with your friends to call your mother or even pick up your damn phone. I had to learn that you were here from Pogue's mother; I had to speak with Catherine because I am apparently paying your phone bill so that you can ignore me utterly. And now I drive all the way down here to find you camping on the floor like some kind of vagabond!”

Caleb honestly can't tell whether his mother is angrier about her son missing dinner or the fact that she was forced to actually interact with another person and she's clearly working her way up to a nice hysteric rant.

“I'm sorry; I didn't mean to forget about you, mother,” the teen says when she finally stops for breath. It's not a lie. Caleb is very sorry about forgetting, mostly because she would have slept this off instead of freaking out. He's just thankful that she didn't hit someone on her way to the hospital; he doesn't need that on his conscience too. “I just wasn't thinking after Pogue's accident.”

“I don't want your apologies. I want you to come home where you belong. I've let you spend far too much time with these _friends_ of yours,” his mother says before adding scornfully, “I'm sure that whatever injuries Pogue has gotten are entirely his fault.”

Caleb can't believe she actually said that. Thought it maybe, but his mother has never crossed a line like that before.

However, before the teen can decide whether he's more shocked or furious, Reid surges to his feet with a growl. “Look you drunken bitch, I have had about enough of this. You're a terrible mother; you're clearly a terrible person, and I won't stand by while you make Caleb miserable. So you need to leave right now before I do something you'll regret.”

“I don't have to listen to you,” Caleb's mother sneers. “You're a dirty little hooligan, trash just like your mother, and breeding always wins out in the end. I should have forbidden my son from ever seeing you and damn the Covenant. You're a punk, Tyler's a sniveling coward and **you** … Who the hell are _**you**_?”

She's looking at Chase, having apparently just realized that he's there, and the other teen glances over at Caleb to see what he should say. His arm is still around the warlock's waist but given how drunk his mother is, they could probably convince her that Chase is just a friend. Having finally met Caleb's mother, his boyfriend probably wouldn't even blame him for choosing secrecy.

But suddenly Caleb is tired. He's tired of trying to keep his mother happy and of always bending to her moods. His best friend may be dying, he's going to be dead in a week if Sarah gets her way, and the teen just doesn't have the strength to give a damn.

“This is Chase, mother. He's my boyfriend,” the warlock says, pulling the other boy closer. “I am gay – very, very gay – so I'm afraid you won't be able to marry me off like you've been hoping to.”

“You can't be gay," his mother shrieks. “No Danvers would ever be so perverted; what about your duty to your family? What about your duty to me?”

“Sorry, mom. But I doubt you're getting grandchildren unless I decide to adopt a kid someday,” Caleb says, taking perverse delight in his mother's shock. “I hear there are plenty of orphans in Africa who could use a loving home.”

“Adopt?! Africa?! Have you gone completely mad? I will not let you sully your father's name. If you persist in this ridiculous charade then you are no Danvers; you are no son of mine! Your friends may have the joy of you because you are no longer welcome in my house. I didn't raise you to be a fucking queer.”

“To be perfectly honest, _mother,_ you barely raised me at all,” Caleb retorts bitterly. “I saw more of Gorman than I did of you and that's including all the nights I sat there and watched you pass out on the couch.”

It feels good to finally say it; to finally tell his mother exactly what he thinks of her brand of parenting. But the fact that the teen is defending himself for once only seems to make her angrier.

“You ungrateful cock-sucking little bastard; after everything I've done for you. I wasted the best years of my life on this family – on your father – and you don't even care. You were supposed to be my salvation and instead you're just another disappointment, a selfish, uncaring, stupid, snotty fagg-”

“That is quite enough of that!”

The shout takes everyone by surprise, Caleb's mother nearly falling when she spins around to see who dared to interrupt. Caleb looks past her to see Pogue's mother, Catherine, standing further down the hall, the other woman flanked by half a dozen orderlies. Mrs. Parry has always been the quiet sort, taking the worst of his mother's disrespect with quiet dignity. But now her eyes are burning and Caleb doesn't think that she's going to back down quietly this time.

“You are the disgrace, Evelyn. I have no idea how your son turned out so kindhearted when you are as cold and bitter a woman as has ever lived,” Mrs. Parry says. “I cannot make you a good parent, though lord knows I've tried to ease the damage, but I will not allow you to stand there and spew such hatred toward your son. If you don't leave now, I will have security drag you out and then where will your precious reputation be?”

Evelyn gives an impotent growl of anger but even drunk she's not crazy enough to challenge Mrs. Parry’s mood. Instead she looks back at her son and snarls, “You will find your clothing on the porch,” before stalking toward the exit, one of the orderlies running after her to make sure she gets home all right. Hopefully Caleb's mom will let the man call her a taxi and everyone breathes a sigh of relief as soon as she's out of sight.

“Are you all right?” Chase whispers when the warlock collapses back in his chair.

“Honestly, that went about as well as I expected,” Caleb says, not sure whether he wants to laugh or cry. “I admit I didn't think that she'd disown me but at least she didn't try to hurt you; sometimes she gets violent when she's drunk.”

“Shit man, I'm sorry. You know you can always crash with me or Tyler,” Reid tells him. “You've got a place with us even if your mom's a psycho bitch.”

“Do you have to call her that?” Caleb sighs. “I know she isn't the best parent but she's still my mom.”

“I just call things like I see them, bro. But I'll try to bite my tongue if it makes you happy. Seriously, though. You can crash on my mother's couch or in our dorm room if you want.”

“You can stay with me as well,” Mrs. Parry adds her own offer of shelter to Reid and Tyler's and it's good to know that Caleb has so many friends even if his own mother doesn't want him anymore. “Pogue would be furious if I didn't offer you our guest room, though I assume you want to stay in the hospital for now.”

“Will Pogue be all right? Tyler said you were talking to the doctor,” Caleb asks, changing the subject away from the ridiculous soap opera that his life has become. As much as he appreciates his friends' support, he doesn't want their pity and he's going to break down if he thinks about his mother now.

“Yes, thank god. He just came out of surgery and his doctors are optimistic. They said he should recover fully if he doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime. Once they get him settled, we'll be allowed to visit. I know Pogue will want to see you all when he wakes up.”

Good news at last and Caleb nearly collapses under the weight of his relief. Whatever else happens, at least he won't have Pogue's death on his shoulders, won't have to wonder if he could have done something different to keep Sarah from turning on his friends. Although, the girl is likely too far gone for anything to stop her; Caleb would have had to find her years ago, before the magic dug its claws into her soul. By now Using must be all she thinks about, more power, more magic, desperate for anything that could prolong her life a year or two. It's too late for Sarah; the Sons of Ipswich can only put her out of her misery.

_Assuming that she doesn't swat me aside like a gnat again,_ the warlock thinks with a wince. But that's a problem for tomorrow; right now he just wants to see Pogue for himself.

The other teen still looks awful, wrapped in bandages and covered with bruises, and he's going to be pissed that they had to shave his head. But Pogue is breathing and that's the only thing that Caleb cares about. All five of them fall asleep there, sprawled across the hard hospital chairs and barely stirring when the nurses come in to check on Pogue throughout the night.

It's late morning by the time Caleb wakes up, the sun shining bright through the window and landing on his face. But it's the cold spot where Chase had been that stops him from falling back to sleep. The other boy is nowhere to be seen, though Reid and Tyler are still sprawled in the corner and Pogue's mother is sitting by his bed.

_Maybe he changed his mind? My mother is crazy enough to put anyone off dating me._

The warlock could hardly blame Chase if he'd decided that Caleb was too much trouble after yesterday. The other teen signed on for some fun and sex, not hospitals and family drama, and while he's been remarkably patient, everyone has to have a breaking point.

However, before Caleb can work himself into a depression, the door to Pogue's room swings open and he turns his head to see Chase standing there.

“Morning, babe. How are you feeling?” the other teen asks, sitting back down next to Caleb and handing him one of the cups of coffee in his hands. “I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your car to go to Starbucks; the coffee here is terrible and I figured you'd need a pick-me-up.”

“Thank you, this is perfect,” Caleb says. He feels slightly at a loss now that Chase has come back, a combination of relief and guilt throwing him for a loop. Because the warlock immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion even though Chase has been unfailingly supportive this whole time. Honestly the other teen is almost too good to be true and if he wasn't also stubborn, messy, and a snorer, Caleb might have thought he'd dreamed him up.

So the warlock takes a sip of coffee to cover his confusion and he only feels guiltier when it really is perfect, made exactly how he likes it. Caleb doesn't know how Chase takes his coffee and while he does know how the other teen likes his blow jobs, it doesn't seem quite the same.

_Crap, I need to be a better boyfriend,_ Caleb thinks, the realization prompting him to add, “I’m sorry about my mother. You didn't need to hear that. I was hoping she'd take it better but I guess her prejudice won out.”

“Don't apologize for her,” Chase replies fiercely. “It’s not your fault that she's a bigot and it sounds like you've been putting up with her for far too long. You deserve better; you do know that you're amazing, right?"

“Uhh, I guess?” Caleb replies, pretty sure he's blushing now. “But like I told Reid, she's still my mother and I can't help wishing things were different even though I doubt she'll ever change. I'm not looking forward to going back home to grab my stuff.”

“She was serious?”

“My mother is always serious; I'll be lucky if she didn't burn my clothes last night. But hopefully she was too drunk to manage that. Although...” Caleb continues with a slightly unsteady giggle, “I suppose I'd have a good excuse for not finishing my homework. I still haven't written a damn thing on my essay for Mr. Hendricks' class.”

“Shouldn’t he give you some leeway, what with Pogue's accident?”

“Mr. Hendricks doesn't believe in second chances,” the warlock informs his boyfriend, running one hand through his hair. “Fuck; I should probably go now. It's still early enough that my mother might not have woken up yet and I'd rather not talk to her again. Do you need anything? I can stop by your dorm on my way back.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just bring me a book and I'll be fine. Anything off your shelf will do,” Chase says with a shrug, “But are you sure you don't want company? I don't mind being moral support and your mother wouldn't have found out if not for me.”

“Thanks but no. If she is awake, you'll just make things worse by being there and I'd rather not have the audience. Her insulting you once was bad enough. Besides, this has been a long time coming; you just gave me the motivation to actually see it through.”

“Well, in that case, good luck and I'll be here when you get back,” Chase says as he holds out the warlock's keys. “Try not to let her get to you.”

“I'll do my best,” Caleb promises before draining his coffee cup and walking out the door. His car is right near the hospital entrance and once he starts it up, it's a quick drive to his house. On the way the teen tries not to think about what he's going to find there, his mother's threats lingering in the back of his mind. But even if she's destroyed his stuff already, the warlock still has to try and the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him helps to steel his nerves once he arrives. However, there's courage and then there's courage and even Chase can't make Caleb brave enough to walk through the front door.

Instead, the warlock sneaks around the side of the house and Uses himself up to his bedroom window so that he can slip inside. His mother must have passed out as soon as she got home because Caleb's room is just the way he left it yesterday.

The warlock locks the door and grabs the duffel bags out of his closet, starting to pack as quickly as he can. Other than his clothing and his stash of money, the warlock doesn't actually want much, a few books and movies tossed on top of the pile before he zips his bags. Everything else that he needs is on his laptop, which Caleb throws into his backpack with his schoolwork before taking one last look around the room.

It's hard to believe that eighteen years amounts to nothing more than two duffel bags and a backpack of stuff that he can't leave behind. But the teen has always been more comfortable with his friends than with his mother and while he may miss his mattress, he'll sleep much better out of this damn house.

“Caleb! I know you're in there; unlock this door right now!”

The warlock nearly jumps out of his skin when his mother starts pounding on the door. She must have woken up while he was packing and whatever slim hope Caleb had of reconciliation disappears at the fury in her voice. Truthfully, it had been a very slim hope since his mother has never been the type to regret her actions in the morning or say things she doesn't mean under influence of alcohol. Evelyn Danvers always means it; the gin just makes her tongue cut deeper and the teen really can't talk to her right now.

Because he knows himself and he knows his mother, and if she starts pleading with him, Caleb might give in. Making her happy is the habit of a lifetime after all.

So the warlock just shouts, “I’m not going to break up with my boyfriend,” through the door before picking up his bags and jumping out the window without another word. A touch of magic makes the landing gentle, though he can still hear his mother yelling as he books it to his car.

_I should probably turn my phone off for a while,_ Caleb thinks with a wince. _Although, I doubt I'll want to listen to my voicemails either; maybe Reid will screen them for me if I ask._

The warlock's phone starts ringing on his way back to the hospital, his mother calling again and again until he turns the damn thing off. Honestly, Caleb should probably just block her but there's still a chance that she'll say something that he actually needs to hear. The teen never learned any sort of protocol for how to get disowned and if his mother does cut him out of her will, he wants to know. 

So when Caleb gets to the hospital, he tosses his phone in the glove compartment before exiting his car. He can check his messages later after his mother has run out of vitriol. The only thing the teen takes with him is his backpack since he might as well try to get some homework done while he waits for Pogue to wake. After all, Caleb doesn’t plan on dying if he can help it and it would be a shame to triumph over Sarah only to fail his English class.

When the warlock gets to Pogue’s room, Chase, Reid, and Tyler are all sitting out in the hallway, drinks and snacks from the vending machines spread out across the floor. 

“Hey, that _was_ fast,” Chase says when Caleb sits down next to him. “The doctors kicked us out to run more tests but Pogue woke up briefly so they think he’ll be all right. He just needs time to heal. How was your mom?”

“Still completely fucking crazy,” the warlock sighs. “But I got my stuff so I never have to go back there if she doesn’t change her mind. I’ll probably crash at Pogue’s tonight. Keep his mother company. After that I’ll see how things play out.”

“Makes sense,” Reid agrees. “Though like I said: if you don’t feel like driving back and forth, you’re always welcome to my dorm room floor.”

“Right. Or he could just stay with me since I have an actual bed,” Chase puts in a little pointedly. He locks eyes with Reid for a second, enough challenge on his face that Caleb starts to wonder if he missed something important while he was gone. However, before the warlock can decide whether or not he should step in, Reid breaks into a grin.

“Your boy here is all right,” the blond tells Caleb, thumping Chase on the shoulder. “You need someone who can handle your self-righteous bitching and anyone who can make you stand up to your mom gets extra points from me. So when you do come to stay in the dorms, I suppose I’ll trust him with your ass as long as you don’t forget who your real friends are.”

“Thanks, I think,” Caleb replies, a little bemused with how Reid has decided to divvy up his life. But he’ll take this over a freak out any day. “Whatever you want to tell yourself.”

The teen opens his backpack, handing a book to Chase before pulling out his laptop and finally starting on his essay like he’d planned on Friday night. Caleb actually enjoys writing, the words flowing easily once he gets a rhythm going, and he has a rough draft completed by the time Chase closes his book with a sigh.

“All right. I have to go find some food before I starve. Do you guys want me to bring back anything?”

There's only one answer to that question – between swimming, growing and Using, the Sons of Ipswich eat twice as much as any normal person – and Chase's eyebrows go higher with every dish that they add on. But he seems more amused than irritated by the increasingly ridiculous demands, pulling out his phone to write all the details down.

“Hey babe, can I borrow your car again? I don't think I'll be able to carry all this walking,” Chase says once the other teens have finally finished and Caleb tosses his keys over without a second thought. However, he catches Tyler's eye before his friend can offer to help Chase with his errand, a quick shake of his head making the other boy close his mouth. As much as the warlock still doesn't want to think about Sarah, he needs to talk to his friends and Chase has just given him the perfect opportunity.

“All right I'll be back in a bit,” his boyfriend says. “Or maybe longer. I don't know where you guys are gonna put all this when you're such skinny fucks... Except you, babe; you're the perfect handful just the way you are.”

This last is aimed at Caleb along with a wink that makes the teen blush crimson and Reid choke on his tongue.

“Oh my God, boy toy. I didn't need to know that. Get out of here before you make me lose my appetite,” the blond growls, shoving Chase toward the exit. The other teen goes laughing, blowing a kiss to Caleb before he rounds the corner and he's gone.

“Damn bro, your boyfriend has no shame,” Reid grumbles, though there's some grudging admiration there. Truthfully, the blond mostly just sounds jealous when he adds, “Why can't I find a girl who talks like that? You seriously lucked out.”

“I know,” Caleb replies and given Tyler's chuckle, he probably sounds as smitten as he feels. But this isn't the time for being dreamy now.

“Right,” he says, focusing on his friends again. “My boyfriend is amazing but we can talk about him later. I know what Sarah wants.”

“What? How?”

“She told me. She was in Chase's dorm room and she told me.”

“Then he knows?”

“No, she'd spelled him asleep before I got there. Cursed him just to show she could,” Caleb explains. “Like what she did to Pogue hadn't already proved that point.”

“So... what does she want?” Reid asks impatiently when the warlock pauses.

“My power. She wants my power. Apparently it's possible to will our magic to another warlock – it kills us, but it's possible – and she wants me to give her all my magic as soon as I Ascend. She already has her father's; that's why she's so much stronger than she should be and she seems to think that taking my power will hold the price at bay.”

“But it doesn't work like that,” Tyler protests.

“I know. I tried to tell her but she's too far gone to care. She's addicted and desperate and hates us for abandoning her; like we could have known that she existed when her bloodline was supposed to be lost years ago.”

“Wait. She's part of _our_ Covenant? But she's a girl. And I thought the fifth bloodline was wiped out during the witch trials.”

“Well, I guess the hunters missed one. I don't know, Reid. Maybe Sarah has it all wrong and she's descended from some other warlock. Or maybe our ancestors were just misogynists and assumed a daughter couldn't have the power because all they had were sons. Honestly, I don't really give a fuck. What matters is that Sarah is prepared to kill us and I don't plan on dying in a week.”

“Right, sorry. Of course we're not letting her kill you. But if Sarah has the power of two Ascended warlocks, how the hell are we supposed to take her out? None of us are going to Ascend for months so we can't match her head to head.”

“Maybe we can take her power? If there's a way for you to give her your magic, shouldn't there be a way to steal it too?"

“If there is, why would Sarah go to all this trouble? She could have just taken my magic and left before we knew that she was there.”

“If she's self-taught then she might not know about it. It would have to be a damn strong spell and most of what she's done seems to be based on brute force instead of skill. Take away that advantage and you'll defeat her easily."

“I suppose. But even if we can steal her magic, what do we do with it afterward? Her power could drive us as mad as she is if we take it in.”

“How the hell should I know? Let me find the spell before you start worrying about that. I'll look up some good curses and cantrips while I'm at it, load you up with tricks that Sarah shouldn't know about. There's bound to be something that can take her by surprise."

“Right. She may have power but we've got numbers; I'll hit her with a rock while you distract her if it comes to that.”

“No!” Caleb bursts out. “I don't want you guys anywhere nearby when my birthday comes. Sarah will probably kill you if you try to interfere."

“Don’t be an idiot. She's going to kill us anyway if we don't stop her now. Your power won't be enough to cure her addiction and I'd rather go down fighting then let Sarah kill us one by one."

“I…" the warlock really wants to argue but he can't deny Reid's point. Even if Caleb made a deal for his friends' safety, he wouldn't trust Sarah to keep her word for very long. “Okay, fine. You guys can be my backup. But only if you promise to save your own skin first. I won't be able to fight Sarah if I'm worried about you doing something reckless and getting yourselves hurt."

“Deal,” Tyler agrees before Reid can say anything. “We'll stay out of the way unless you really need us so that we don't tip our hand too soon."

“I guess... Just fuck this shit,” Reid grumbles. "I wish my mother owned a gun so we could just shoot Sarah and be done with it."

"I don't," Caleb replies quietly. He knows the blond probably doesn't mean it but he still can't let that stand. “I don't want to kill anyone if I can help it. Sarah is angry and desperate and dying slowly and we should pity her. Who knows if any of us would have acted different in her place? So while I don't plan on dying, that doesn't mean I'm happy I might have to kill Sarah to survive."

“Whatever. You've always been a pushover when it comes to lost causes and since I don't own a gun, it's a moot point anyway. The only real chance we've got is some spell that may not actually exist and if it doesn't, you'll be on my side soon enough.”

“Don’t worry, Caleb," Tyler reassures him optimistically. “I’m sure there's something that can help us and I plan to study like I'm taking AP Chem again. I'll start looking as soon as Chase comes back with lunch. I'm sure I'll find something helpful in a week.”

“Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you guys to help me; you know I'm no good at this sort of research and strategy. So seriously, thank you, I owe you big for this.”

“Don’t mention it. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're family and I'd probably miss all the lectures on responsibility. Speaking of which, do you have our history textbook in that bag of yours? I still need to do the reading questions assigned for chapter five.”

Caleb does in fact have a copy of that textbook and he lets Reid change the subject without commenting. Their plan isn't going to get any better with repetition and the warlock is nervous enough about facing Sarah without listening to Reid point out everything that might go wrong. So the teen just goes back to his essay, doing his best to bullshit reasons why _The Scarlet Letter_ should be seen as Feminist.

Chase returns about an hour later, bringing a truly ridiculous amount of food in half a dozen bags. They eat in Pogue's room since the doctors have finished their latest round of tests, hot wings and French fries passed around the bed. Even Pogue's mother takes a few when Tyler offers and there's still enough left for dinner afterward.

Which is good because the teens have no plans to leave while their friend is still unconscious. Indeed, they spend another uncomfortable night there in the hospital, hanging around through most of Sunday as well until Mrs. Parry fixes them with a stern glare.

“I know you don't want to hear this, but it's past time that you go home. You all have school tomorrow and you won't help Pogue heal any faster by skipping class. I promise that I'll let you know if something changes while you're gone.”

None of them want to leave but she doesn't give them any choice. Even Caleb just gets a copy of her house key and instructions to go unpack his things.

So the teens leave the hospital, stopping by Kate's room on their way out. Caleb had almost forgotten about her with everything else that's happened, but he does want to check that she's all right. Unfortunately, the news isn't very comforting. She's been poisoned and the doctors are baffled; they say it's like she's suffering from a thousand spider bites. Which means a spell of Creation, one that Caleb knows no means of breaking, and so Kate won't heal until Sarah lets her magic go. Here's one more person who will suffer dearly if the warlock can't win the coming fight.

After leaving Kate, Caleb drops his boyfriend off at the dorms before driving over to Pogue's house to do as Mrs. Parry asked. It doesn't take the teen very long to carry his bags into the guest room and he flops down on the bed face first. He's spent almost as many nights here as he has in his own bedroom and even though he really does mean to keep writing, the familiarity soon lulls him back to sleep.

Caleb doesn't wake up until Pogue's mom comes back for dinner, Mrs. Parry whipping up a quick stir fry with the veggies in her fridge. The teen acts as sous chef and his potato chunks are passably even when he concentrates.

The meal itself passes in near silence since both of them are too preoccupied with their worries to manage small talk now. But it's a comfortable silence and when Mrs. Parry tells Caleb that he can stay as long as he needs to, the warlock knows that she means it wholeheartedly. So he helps her wash the dishes before returning to the guest room, the teen managing to knock out a few more assignments before going back to sleep.

The next day at school is weird. Everyone knows about Pogue's accident already and while Caleb is used to the attention, he isn't used to the stares being quite so pitying. Half the student body stops him to offer their condolences, including people that the warlock has never even talked to, and when he catches sight of Sarah smirking in the background, the whole thing gets a bit surreal.

By the time Caleb's first class is over, he's already sick of the sympathetic glances and when he spots Chase waiting by his locker, he pushes the other teen against the wall to kiss him thoroughly. Chase makes a startled noise against his mouth but gets with the program quickly, his hands settling firmly on the warlock’s hips. 

“You really don’t do anything by halves, do you?” Chase asks when Caleb finally steps back, his lips quirking in a grin. The entire hallway has gone silent, a good thirty people gaping at the two of them.

“I was tired of the pity. Figured I’d give them something else to talk about,” Caleb replies with a shrug. “Besides, you can’t expect me to keep my hands to myself when you’re wearing jeans that tight.”

“Fair enough. But I draw the line at broom closets. I have a dorm for that.”

“Works for me. Now, come on, the bell is going to ring any second and I’d rather not get detention for being late to class.”

“Right, because _I’m_ the reason that we’ve been standing here,” Chase retorts, though he's still smiling when Caleb grabs his hand and drags him down the hall. Their classmates part before them like they've got the plague, a swell of whispers following in their wake, and the teen knows this will be all over school soon enough.

Indeed, Reid greets them at the door to their next class, holding out his phone and saying, “Look what I just got. Seriously, Caleb, you couldn't wait? Everyone's gonna talk 'bout you two nonstop after this.”

The warlock hadn't noticed anyone taking his picture, but there it is in living color: he and Chase making out against the wall. They look... well, to be perfectly honest, they look like they wanted to tear each other's clothes off then and there.

“That's actually a pretty good picture. Can you send me a copy?” Chase asks, leaning over Caleb's shoulder. He's clearly not bothered by the thought of people watching or Reid's indignation on his friends' behalf.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” The blond rolls his eyes but he does it, Chase's phone beeping before Reid waves them into the room. The three boys sit down in their usual spot, but while there would normally be a fourth, Tyler is nowhere to be seen.

“Where's...?”

“At home _'studying'_ ,” Reid explains. “He thinks he might have a lead on our side project. I would have helped him but I figured you might need the support. Though if I'd known you were going to go all out and proud on me, I would have brought more firepower. You know some people might not take this revelation well.”

Caleb knows the other warlock is talking about Sarah, but he's pretty sure that she won't do anything. This weekend proved that the Sons of Ipswich aren't strong enough to challenge her and the witch will want to keep his friends alive as leverage until he gives his power up. Indeed, despite Reid's warning, Sarah doesn't even talk to Caleb; she just gives him a gloating smile whenever their paths cross.

The witch has him over a barrel and the warlock hates it, but there's nothing that he can do to change the situation now. So he just goes through the motions as best he can, trying to pay attention to his studies like they'll still matter in a week. 

By the time the day is over, Caleb is exhausted and he begs off when Reid asks him if he wants to visit Pogue that afternoon. Mrs. Parry would have called if there were any news and the teen doesn't have the strength to see his friend like that again.

Instead, the warlock goes back to Pogue's house and spends the next few hours on his homework, math problems and reading questions taking his mind off everything. When Caleb finally runs out of assignments, he makes spaghetti for dinner – his mother's complete inability to cook coming in handy now. Pogue’s mother isn't back yet since she works late on Mondays, but he leaves the leftovers in the fridge for her to eat when she returns. Then Caleb falls into bed with the vague hope that tomorrow will be better than today.

However, the warlock's sleep is fitful and broken up by nightmares: images of ticking clocks and Sarah's hungry grin dancing through his mind. Because Tuesday is just one day closer to his death sentence and Caleb is sorely tempted not to go to school at all.

But if he did that then Chase and his friends would worry, so the teen manages to drag himself out of bed eventually. When he gets to Spenser Academy, Caleb discovers that his classmates have separated themselves into factions over the last fourteen hours. He and Chase have both a fan club and a hate club and the warlock honestly finds the whole thing a bit ridiculous.

_Don't these guys have anything better to do?_ Caleb wonders, watching his classmates argue on his behalf. But at least his detractors mostly stick to insults instead of violence and when Aaron does cross the line, punching him is as satisfying as the warlock thought it'd be.

The teen gets detention for that, his belongings confiscated while he re-shelves what seems like half the library. When Caleb finally finishes, his phone is blinking; he has a voicemail from a number that he doesn't recognize.

“Hello, Caleb. This is Mr. Edwards,” the message says. “I'm the Danvers' family lawyer and we need to talk. Your mother called me yesterday about disowning you.”

The warlock almost deletes the message after that, a burst of anger at his mother making his grip tighten on his phone. But this Mr. Edwards doesn't seem like the type to start spewing insults and Caleb needs to know what's going to happen to him if he survives. So he keeps listening instead.

“I'm sorry to say that I couldn't make Evelyn change her mind and I won't repeat the invective that she used when I tried,” Mr. Edwards continues. “But things aren't as bad as you've probably been thinking. Evelyn can write you out of her will, but most of the Danvers' fortune isn't hers to touch. Your father left the majority of his estate in trust and you will be able to take control of this inheritance as soon as you turn eighteen. The only things that Evelyn owns outright are the family mansion and a few small accounts still listed in her name. Please call me back at this number as quickly as you can.”

_Holy fuck,_ Caleb thinks as he stares down at his phone. On the one hand, this is great news. His mother may hate him now but at least he won't lose everything. He'll still be able to go to college and have a future like he'd planned.

But on the other hand, his mother actually disowned him and as much as Caleb sometimes hated her, he can't help a sting of loss. His mother may be a fucked up, angry drunk, but for years she's been the only family that he had. His father hardly counts when the man is more corpse than person and while his friends are like his brothers, there's no blood to bind that tie. All the warlock had was his mother and now he doesn't anymore.

A wave of grief and anger rushes through him, hollowing him out and leaving numbness in its wake. Caleb just feels blank as he calls the lawyer back and makes an appointment to see him Saturday, something to look forward to if he lives through Friday night. Then the teen gets into his car and drives.

He doesn't have a destination in mind; he just needs to get out of Ipswich for a while. He needs to leave this fucking town behind. But as tempting as it is to run away for good, Caleb can't abandon his friends to Sarah; they're the closest thing he has to family now. 

So the teen just drives in an enormous circle, always turning back when he gets too far from Ipswich, and when he ends up at his father's house, he can't be too surprised.

Caleb marches through the door, brushing past Gorman when the man asks what he's doing there. He climbs the stairs and sits down in a chair by his father and then the whole sordid mess comes spilling out. The warlock tells his father that he's gay and has a boyfriend, that his mother has disowned him and he can't go home again. Caleb even tells the old man about Sarah, about the witch's addiction and her insane ultimatum and his fear that he won't survive the week. The teen talks until his voice goes hoarse and he runs out of words to speak.

Then Caleb looks at his father, hoping for advice or acknowledgment or just some proof that the old man still cares whether his son lives or dies. But all thing the warlock sees is blankness, the same tortured suffering as always, and he can't help but laugh at his own stupidity.

The sound rips from his throat in a wild cry, the teen unable to stop even as his chuckles turn to choking sobs. Caleb tries to hold them back. He covers his mouth with his hands and fights to blink away his tears. But he can't; all he can do is curl around his knees and hope that his father isn't watching as he cries. 

Caleb sobs until even grief runs out, his tears leaving only emptiness behind. Crying doesn't help anything; crying has never changed a damn thing in his life.

“He does care about you,” Gorman says, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. “Some days I think you're the only reason that he's holding onto life.”

“Well maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it would be better if he died,” Caleb answers bitterly. “If I don't survive my birthday, just tell him I'm sorry that his kid is such a failure and try to keep him comfortable.”

“Caleb...”

“Just leave it, Gorman. I know my chances and they aren't very high. But if you're right, at least my father won't be miserable for long and I'll make sure you're rewarded for your service in my will.”

With that cheerful pronouncement, Caleb leaves. He gets into his car and drives away without once glancing back and whatever happens, he doesn't think that he'll ever return to see his dad again. 

Caleb drives to Pogue's house and grabs some leftovers for dinner, but after a while the empty silence is just too much to take. This house isn't supposed to be quiet – it's never quiet when Pogue is around – and the warlock needs company right now.

“You said I could stay over; were you serious?” Caleb asks when Chase picks up his phone and the teen is out the door seconds after his boyfriend says, “Of course.”

The warlock sleeps much better in Chase's dorm than he did the night before, his nightmares kept at bay by the warmth pressed to his side. At least someone will miss him if he dies on Friday and he's starting to think that this thing with Chase may be more than a high school fling after all.

Of course, despite Caleb's dark mood, his boyfriend isn't the only person who cares about him and on Wednesday, Tyler makes a breakthrough. The other warlock calls Caleb while he’s off campus buying lunch, telling him to get to the spell chamber as fast as possible.

“I think I've got it!” he shouts when Caleb arrives half an hour later, the teen having skipped the last few classes of the day. “I think I've got a way to siphon off Sarah's power without driving you insane. We can give her strength to Ipswich!”

“We can what?”

“We can give her strength to the protections around Ipswich. Those spells are largely self-sustaining, sucking in ambient energy to keep them powered after we renew the borders every year, and I think we can feed Sarah into the loop instead. You already know how to cast the spell by heart and you've got practice linking power so it's perfect; just cut out the protections that we normally use and let the magic suck her dry.”

“You really think that would work? I've never tried to link with someone against their will.”

“I think it's our best chance. None of the offensive spells I've found are guaranteed to work when Sarah is so much stronger than you; there's too much chance that they'll just bounce right off her shields. But she should be open to a linkage – hell, she's trying to take your power – and if you move fast enough, Ipswich should grab her before she has the chance to fight.”

“That seems a bit far-fetched,” Caleb says doubtfully. “If you think it’ll work, then I guess I trust you, but I still want a backup plan.”

“That's what these are for.” Tyler hands Caleb a dozen charms, each one buzzing with magic. “These curses have the best chance of getting through to Sarah so if all else fails, chuck them at her and run like hell. With luck, one of them will take her out before she can do you any damage and if not, Reid and I will be waiting to back you up. I wish we knew where you were meeting her; I could lay some traps to slow her down.”

“Unfortunately she's not that stupid so I doubt she'll tell me 'til it's time. And I want you guys to stay with Chase in public somewhere – maybe Fall Fest. I don’t trust Sarah not to use him as leverage after the last time and she’s less likely to try anything with a huge crowd around. I'll be able to concentrate better if I know you guys are out of danger and if I do need you, at least I'll know which way to run.”

“Reid won't like it, but I'll convince him. Especially if I can find a spell to increase our range. That way we could lend you our power no matter where you are.”

“Works for me. I want you guys in my corner, I do, but I can't let Sarah hurt you on my watch. Now, show me which of these curses is which so I don't light myself on fire by accident.”

“As long as you don't activate them while they're in your pocket that shouldn't be an issue,” Tyler says before doing as Caleb asked. Each charm holds a preset spell that's just waiting for a touch of power and they range from blindness to choking to an actual fireball. When the other warlock finishes his explanations, he makes Caleb go over the protection spell just to check that he knows it back to front and isn't likely to forget it once his life is on the line. But the warlock passes with flying colors – that's the first spell he ever learned and he could probably cast it in his sleep.

Indeed, for the first time since Sarah told him what she wanted, Caleb feels like he might survive his birthday. He might actually win against the witch with Tyler's tricks on his side.

And yet, that possibility makes Caleb realize that he's been slacking off. He's been so afraid of dying that he hasn't actually done anything to prepare for what that means and the warlock can't just ignore Sarah from existence like he's been trying to. Win or lose, there are some things he has to do. 

First things first, Caleb writes a will. It's nothing complicated, just a few lines leaving all his possessions to his friends with the caveat that Gorman and his dad are taken care of 'til they die. The teen isn't entirely sure whether the will is legal since he's not eighteen yet, but he has Tyler witness the document just in case. Hopefully Mr. Edwards will honor his last wishes either way.

Once that’s done, the teen heads back to Spenser Academy, arriving some twenty minutes after the final class has gotten out. Perfect timing, really, since there’s one more thing on his bucket list and he didn’t really want to drag his boyfriend out of school.

“Hey. Where'd you wander off to?” Chase asks when Caleb finds him in his dorm. “I tried to call you b-”

“I want you to fuck me and I need to tell you something,” the warlock interrupts. “Maybe not exactly in that order. And I guess I could fuck you if you prefer. Or we could do both. I mean, I don't know which one I like better so if you have a preference we could just go with that. But there should definitely be fucking; I think I've waited long enough.”

Caleb can't seem to stop talking even though every word is just digging the hole deeper and his cheeks are burning with embarrassment. But while Chase gapes at first, the other boy recovers quickly, walking over to Caleb and putting a hand across his mouth to stop his babbling.

“So you'd like to fuck me?” Chase asks, his smirk widening when the warlock nods emphatically. “Well you're in luck because I'm versatile and I've been wanting to ride your cock for weeks. So I'm going to go take a shower while you sit on my bed and think about all the things you want to do to me. Get yourself nice and hard so that you can fuck me properly.”

Caleb makes a strangled noise behind Chase's hand even as his dick jumps in his pants. He's not entirely sure how this spiraled out of his control so quickly but following his boyfriend's lead in bed has always worked so far.

So the teen nods again, Chase's smirk softening into a smile before the other boy leans in and kisses him. Hot and hungry, the sort of kiss that make Caleb's brain short out and he doesn't realize that Chase is walking him backwards until he runs into the bed.

“Stay,” his boyfriend orders, pushing the warlock down onto the covers before grabbing his towel and slipping out the door.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Caleb wonders, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He assumed his declaration would lead to a bit more fucking and a bit less abandonment. But the teen can't deny that the thought of Chase in the shower is getting his blood up quickly, anticipation making him squirm against the bed. Maybe the other boy is preparing himself, those clever fingers stretching his ass for Caleb's cock and next time the warlock wants to watch. Next time he wants to stretch Chase out himself.

The teen wants to drive his boyfriend wild, finger Chase until he's a begging, desperate mess. Caleb wants to watch Chase fall apart on his hands and then let his boyfriend do the same to him. He wants everything and if it takes a lifetime, he's okay with that.

Of course, that's the future and what the warlock needs right now is for the other boy to get back in here before his dick busts through his pants. He doesn't want to get undressed, not when there's a straight line of sight between Chase's bed and the door, and the same goes for jacking off.

So Caleb bites his lip and tries to think unsexy thoughts. He tries not to think about Chase all wet and tempting or a hand around his cock and it goes about as well as you'd expect. Because now that's all the teen can think about and he's not sure how long the idea of giving some poor soul an eyeful is going to keep him dressed. Honestly, half the school would probably kill to see him naked so he'd really just be fulfilling someone's longtime fantasy.

By the time Chase opens the door, Caleb is down to his shirtsleeves: jacket, tie and blazer tossed across the desk. His belt is unbuckled but the teen hasn't quite gotten to taking off his slacks, and he's almost disappointed that the hall seems to be empty. He could have jacked off after all.

But the warlock's disappointment disappears in an instant because his boyfriend is grinning at him, tendrils of damp hair curling around his ears. One drop of water traces a path down Chase's neck that leaves Caleb riveted until the click of the door locking snaps him to his feet. He's off the bed in a flash, tugging the towel out of his boyfriend's hands and tossing it aside. 

Caleb presses his mouth to the other teen's neck, chasing that perfect drop of water with his tongue. He sucks a mark into Chase's skin just because he can now and his boyfriend's groan is music to his ears.

“Come on, come on,” the warlock says, pulling Chase toward the bed. He undoes the other boy's shirt along the way, his fingers fumbling on the buttons when Chase kisses him again. He bites Caleb's bottom lip, their mouths sliding together slick and filthy as Chase licks into his mouth. The teen honestly isn't sure how he manages to get his boyfriend's shirt off, but he does, his hands sliding into Chase's hair as he presses them together skin to skin.

When his legs hit the edge of the bed, Caleb spins them around, shoving Chase back onto the mattress and then following him down. Their teeth clack a little on the landing but the warlock just swallows his boyfriend's chuckle and pushes him down into the blankets, fingers scrabbling at Chase's belt.

A few quick tugs and it comes loose, letting the warlock pull his boyfriend's jeans down off his hips. Chase helps him with an obscene little shimmy, kicking his pants off completely and then hooking one leg around Caleb's waist. He pulls the teen closer, tongue slipping between his lips again even as he rolls their hips together slick and hot. Caleb's cock drags across Chase's stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum in its wake, and he doesn't think he's going to last much longer at this rate.

So the warlock shoves his hands down Chase's boxers, tracing his fingers across his boyfriend's entrance and Caleb can't hold back a moan when he slides in easily.

“Oh fuck, you did. You got yourself all wet for me,” Caleb groans. Chase is hot around his fingers, hot and wet and tight, and he cries out beautifully when the warlock shoves in deep. He twists his fingers to feel his boyfriend clench and shake around him, Chase arching back against the bed.

But then he surges forward, grabbing Caleb's shoulders and rolling them over as the warlock's hand slides free. Caleb ends up on his back with Chase kneeling above him and while he's not entirely sure what just happened, it's a damn fine view. It gets even better when Chase rises up on his knees and guides Caleb's cock to his entrance, mouth falling open as he slowly sinks down again. So, so slowly, his ass impossibly tight around the warlock's shaft.

“Fuck,” the teen gasps, digging his hands into Chase's hips to keep from thrusting up. It feels better than he could have imagined and all he wants is to bury himself deep. But this is Chase's show and his boyfriend seems determined to drive him mad instead. He sinks down inch by inch, achingly slow but steady, and they both moan when the warlock bottoms out.

“Damn your cock is perfect,” Chase murmurs, shifting on Caleb's lap until they're pressed so close together that the teen can feel him breathe.

He pauses there for a second before he finally starts to fuck himself, lifting up and then dropping down again. There's a touch of resistance before the other boy gets a proper rhythm going, the warlock watching in awe as his dick slides smoothly in and out of Chase's ass. 

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen – Chase flushed and panting and taking it is going to fuel his fantasies for weeks – and on one particularly forceful thrust, Caleb just loses it. The teen is blindsided by his orgasm, coming without warning as his hips jerk helplessly.

“Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean... Sorry,” Caleb mumbles as soon as his head clears, throwing one arm over his face in mortified embarrassment. He can't believe he came that quickly and he can feel his cheeks burn even redder when Chase starts to laugh.

“God, you're adorable,” his boyfriend chuckles, pulling the warlock's arm away from his face. Caleb doesn't want to look but when he does, Chase is smiling. “It's fine, babe. Honestly, it's kind of flattering, so chill. You'll last longer with practice and I can still work with this, all right?”

He pulls Caleb upright, the teen groaning when his cock slides deeper into Chase. He's sensitive after coming, almost too sensitive, but he still misses the feeling as soon as the other boy climbs off. However, Caleb's boyfriend doesn't make him wait for very long, leaning back against the headboard and then tugging the warlock forward to kneel between his legs. 

“Since you already came, you're gonna have to fuck me with your fingers until you're hard again. Then you can finish me off with that thick cock of yours,” Chase says plainly, hooking his left leg over Caleb's shoulder. When the warlock hesitates – mostly because his boyfriend is apparently reading his mind and he can't think for desire – Chase raises one eyebrow as though to say “get on with it” and Caleb is pretty sure that he loves this guy. He loves every single fucking thing about him from his ridiculously awful taste in movies to his mad Foosball skills and his fantastic ass – an ass that he's just been given permission to grope to his heart's content.

So Caleb does. He slides his hands under Chase, fingers tracing down his crack. The other boy's hole is looser now, the rim stretched and wet with Caleb's cum, but he still shudders when the warlock thrusts inside. Three fingers since he figures Chase can take it, pushing in as deep as he can go.

“Jesus; how are you so tight?” the teen groans, spreading his fingers wide. He can feel every twitch of his boyfriend's muscles, every gasping sob as he starts to drive into him steadily. Chase clenches hard around him, hands twisting in the sheets and his foot digging into Caleb's back to urge him on.

“ _Faster, you bastard;_ just fuck me, damn it!” his boyfriend curses, voice breaking on a moan when the warlock does exactly that. 

He slides down onto his elbows so that he can watch his fingers disappear into Chase's ass, his entrance swallowing Caleb hungrily. The sound is obscene: the wet squelch of his thrusts mixing with his boyfriend's moans, louder and louder as Caleb picks up speed. Chase is pushing into his hand, bracing himself against the headboard and panting wantonly. He's lost to pleasure, his cock thick and leaking, and the barest touch would probably make him come right now.

But Caleb wants to hear him beg; he wants Chase to fall apart completely in his hands. So Caleb ignores his boyfriend's cock and thrusts into him again, twisting his wrist until he finds what he's looking for. Chase's whole body snaps taut when the warlock's fingers brush across his prostate, the other teen throwing back his head in a silent scream.

Caleb gives his boyfriend one beat to recover before doing it again and then again, rubbing against Chase's prostate until he's shaking and sobbing on the bed. Wordless whines and pleas for more, every broken cry going straight to Caleb's dick.

The warlock is hard again – how could he not be watching this? – and if he doesn't fuck Chase soon, he's going to go mad. So Caleb pulls his fingers free, cock throbbing when the other boy's entrance flutters at the loss. He slides up Chase's body, nipping at his hips and ribs and collarbone before sealing their mouths together in another hungry kiss.

Chase wraps around him like he's drowning, fingers digging into Caleb's skin when the warlock guides his cock home again. One quick thrust and he's fully seated, the sensation almost more than he can take. Caleb breaks the kiss then, panting into Chase's neck as he struggles for control.

He refuses to come before his boyfriend a second time; it's a matter of pride at this point and he would never live that down. So the warlock digs his nails into his palms until he can think again, the sharp sting helping to clear his head.

Then Caleb braces his hands on either side of Chase's head and starts thrusting, long slow strokes that push his boyfriend up the bed. But the warlock's pace doesn't stay slow when Chase wraps his legs around Caleb's waist and begs him to go faster, fingers clawing at his back. The other teen arches against him, trying to pull Caleb even closer as he gasps into his mouth.

So the warlock reaches one hand down in-between them and finally takes hold of Chase's cock. The teen strokes his boyfriend roughly, too far gone to manage gentleness. But Chase doesn't seem to care. He's keening now, his voice breaking when Caleb's next thrust manages to find his prostate. So Caleb repeats the move, shoving in hard and grinding his hips against Chase's ass. He's so fucking hot, so fucking tight, his entire body clenching when Caleb strokes his cock again. Chase comes then, spilling over the warlock's hand with a shout that echoes off the walls.

Seconds later Caleb follows, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder to muffle his own cry. He collapses onto Chase and lies there panting, pressed so close that he’s not sure whether he’s feeling his boyfriend’s heartbeat or his own.

“Your neighbors probably hate us,” Caleb murmurs once he gets his breath back, though he doesn't feel half as guilty as he probably should.

“My neighbors are probably jealous as fuck,” Chase replies, his chuckle sending shivers over the warlock’s skin. “And if they're not, they should be. I think you screwed my brains out with your dick.”

“The feeling's mutual. Not bad for a newbie, right?” the teen asks, resting his chin on his hands so that he can smirk down at his boyfriend. He’s not fishing for compliments exactly – no one begs like Chase did when the sex is bad – but his ego could use a little stroking after that little hiccup at the start. While Caleb is pretty sure he made up for shooting off that quickly, it’s still embarrassing for him to think about.

“You’re an idiot,” Chase says with an exaggerated eye roll, though his tone is much too fond for the words to sting. “I swear it was amazing; you rocked my world and blew my mind with nothing but the power of your massive cock. Now get off me. I need a shower and you need to strip this bed; I’m not sleeping in your cum tonight.”

The other boy nudges Caleb until he finally moves, both of them groaning when his cock slips out of Chase. Then the warlock rolls over onto his side to watch his boyfriend climb out of bed, enjoying the view until a pointed look drives him to his feet as well.

“You seriously need a maid service,” Caleb complains. He uses a corner of Chase’s sheets to wipe himself off before stripping the bed and gathering the sheets into a ball. “This is kind of gross.”

“Don’t be a wuss,” his boyfriend snorts, rolling his eyes again. “You’re the reason I do twice as much laundry as anyone else on my floor; the least you can do is help me out this time. Besides, you just had your fingers up my ass so I don’t know why you’re feeling squeamish now. Toss those sheets in the basket and I’ll wash them later on.”

“That was different. This is just… uggh,” the warlock says, holding the sheets as far away as possible before dropping them in the basket like Chase asked. He’s just grabbed a new set to make the bed with when a thought strikes him suddenly. “Crap. I’m actually going to have to do my own laundry now, aren’t I? My hamper isn’t going to magically get emptied… Fuck, I don’t even have a hamper anymore.”

“You are seriously ridiculous,” the other teen answers with another laugh. “I’ll teach your useless ass to do laundry and you can borrow my basket if it means that much to you. Now come on; you stink as much as I do.”

Chase tosses Caleb a towel and a robe, shrugging on his dirty jeans and a sweatshirt for the walk to the showers while the warlock does the same. The hall emptied out while they were busy with each other – everyone else either in their rooms or off campus until curfew – and so no one is around to see their walk of shame. 

Not that the teen is ashamed of his boyfriend – far from it, honestly – and Chase is broadcasting smugness with every step he takes. But that doesn't mean Caleb wants everyone to see the bruises on his skin.

He must look like a disaster – if he looks half as fucked as Chase then he looks like a war zone – and his back stings when he turns the water on. Caleb scrubs down quickly, trying not to listen to the way that his boyfriend is moaning next to him. The other teen is as vocal in the shower as he is in bed and the warlock really wishes that the communal showers didn't have frosted doors. But they do and he's not quite that exhibitionist so Caleb just bites his lip and keeps his gaze on the floor.

Well, he tries. The teen can't stop himself from sneaking a few glances since his boyfriend is just as sexy wet and naked as Caleb knew he'd be.

_Jesus Christ; he's gonna kill me,_ the warlock thinks after one particularly loud moan makes his cock twitch with interest. _Does he do this when other people are around?_ But when Caleb looks over at Chase this time, the other boy is smirking at him and he realizes that his boyfriend is just fucking with him now.

“You are a dick,” Caleb groans, shoving Chase in the shoulder. “Why'd you have to drag me in here and then act like that?”

“Because your face is hilarious. I love the expression you make when you're trying not to want me,” Chase replies. He crowds the warlock against the wall and kisses him, hands tight on Caleb's hips. “Besides, it's not teasing if you know that I'll put out.”

“Okay, seriously. Not here,” Caleb says, pushing his boyfriend back again. “I may be out but that doesn't mean I'm down to fuck in public places. These doors don't even lock.”

“I know, right? Whatever dumb fuck designed this place should have put some more thought to privacy. But that's okay. I'd rather keep you to myself anyway,” Chase tells the warlock before stepping back under the shower to rinse his hair. He's quiet now that he’s no longer putting on a show for Caleb and the boys finish washing quickly after that.

Then they dry off and go back to Chase's dorm room, the warlock sprawling on the bed while his boyfriend tries to get some homework done. The silence should be awkward but Caleb just finds it comfortable, resting his chin on his hands and watching as Chase mumbles to himself.

His boyfriend makes the most ridiculous faces when he’s concentrating, his expression running from frustrated to elated when he finally gets the answer right. Even when Caleb gets bored and grabs a textbook, the running commentary from the other teen makes him grin into his hand. Because derivatives are apparently the devil and anyone who says that Californians don’t have accents has never heard Chase when he’s annoyed.

By the time the other boy finishes his problem set for Calculus, Caleb is getting hungry and so the two of them head downstairs to the cafeteria. The warlock calls Reid and Tyler to meet them there for dinner and while the blond raises an eyebrow at the hickeys trailing up Chase's neck, he keeps his opinions to himself.

The teens talk about classes and homework and the latest gossip, and Caleb actually manages to forget about Sarah until the meal is done. He feels like a normal teenager hanging out with his friends and he's still smiling when they say goodbye again.

Then it's back to Chase's dorm room for what Caleb assumes will be a bit more studying. But he's barely picked up another textbook when his boyfriend sits down next to him.

“Hey, Caleb?”

“Yeah?”

“That thing you wanted to tell me, does it have anything to do with Fall Fest?” Chase asks almost shyly. “Tyler mentioned the dance and I just thought since you're out...and it's your birthday...”

“What?” is Caleb's wonderfully intelligent reply. Somehow the warlock managed to forget that he'd never actually asked Chase to go to Fall Fest and so his boyfriend's question takes him by surprise. However, while the answer is yes - of course the answer is yes - the teen doesn't get his mouth moving fast enough. Chase interprets his silence as hesitation or refusal and starts to backtrack awkwardly.

“Only if you want to. If you have other plans already or want to spend your birthday somewhere else that would be good too. And going to a dance isn't the same as kissing, I know, so it's not like you have to. It was just a thought. Hell, there might not even be any tickets left and-"

Caleb stops Chase mid-sentence by the simple tactic of shoving a hand across his mouth. He can't believe his boyfriend still thinks that the warlock isn't proud to date him and they're definitely going to Fall Fest now. They're going to dress up and look pretty and make everyone extremely jealous just because they can.

“Of course I want to go. I want everyone to know that I'm the lucky bastard who gets to walk in on your arm. And if there aren't any tickets, we'll crash it anyway. I'm Caleb Danvers, aren't I? They have to let me in.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Chase replies with a chuckle. “I shouldn't be so quick to doubt you. I guess hiding our relationship bothered me more than I thought it would."

“Well that's over. We're out, we're proud, and we're going to that dance,” Caleb promises. “Only…"

“What? What is it?” his boyfriend asks worriedly when the teen trails off.

Caleb is an idiot. He didn't think this through. Because the warlock has to meet with Sarah just before the hour of his birth and he was born at precisely 10:42 PM. Which, of course, is right in the middle of the dance.

“Caleb, seriously, what is it?” Chase asks again. “If you don’t actually want to go then just tell me. I’m a big boy; I can take it, and I’d prefer honesty over this hot and cold weirdness that you’ve got going on.”

“I need to tell you something, the thing I was talking about before,” the warlock says in a burst of reckless courage, deciding to throw caution to the wind. He refuses to lose Chase over his family's secrets and a fucking dance. “I swear that I'm not crazy and this will all make sense when I'm done.”

“All right, I guess,” the other teen replies with a frown. “But it better be a damn good explanation at this point. I really like you but I'm not interested in getting jerked around. I’ve done that dance before.”

“It will be, I promise. Though actually, I think I have to show you. Can you turn and look at me?”

“ _Caleb…_ ”

“Please, it’s important. This won't make sense otherwise.”

“Okay, fine,” Chase sighs as he meets Caleb's eyes. “What could possibly need all this buildup? If you propose, I'm saying no.”

“Well, the thing is, I'm a warlock and I have to fight a duel that night,” Caleb says, Using a touch of power to float up off the bed.

“What the fuck?! What's with your eyes and you're… Jesus fuck, you're floating!” the other boy exclaims, passing his hand under Caleb in wide-eyed disbelief. “Is this some kind of trick? Or maybe I passed out and I'm dreaming; I always have weird dreams when I've been studying too hard.”

“I swear you're not dreaming and I'm not lying,” the warlock promises, floating a book off the desk to fly around his boyfriend's head. “There’s just magic in my blood, mine and my friends' as well.”

“The Sons of Ipswich, huh? I knew that sounded like a boy band,” Chase snorts. But he isn't running away screaming yet, which Caleb takes as a good sign. "Okay, so, assuming I believe you - and I'm not ruling out stress-born hallucinations – what's this about a duel? Aren't duels a little 16th century?”

“It’s kind of a long story…”

“Well then I guess you better tell it quickly,” the other teen retorts, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m not dating anyone who runs off to fight a duel without even telling me. I want to know what’s going on.”

Chase seems to be serious so Caleb opens his mouth and tells him. He explains everything that he knows about Sarah, about her power, and what she did to Pogue. 

When the warlock finishes, Chase is silent for a long time, long enough that Caleb's starts to wonder if he broke him before his boyfriend finally shrugs. “Okay, I guess that was a decent explanation. No wonder you've been acting weird. But I could be seeing things or dreaming so if you can still do the flying thing when I wake up tomorrow, I’ll believe it then. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Caleb is feeling rather drained at this point and so he agrees happily when Chase suggests turning in. If he holds the other teen a little tighter than usual when they climb into bed together, his boyfriend doesn't seem to mind and Caleb falls asleep surprisingly quickly once the lights are off. He doesn't wake up until Chase's alarm starts ringing the next morning, the teen rolling over to smack the button with a groan. 

“Why does your alarm go off so early?” Caleb grumbles, turning back over to look at the other boy. Chase is awake as well – awake and watching him – and the warlock stiffens when last night comes rushing back.

_Fuck; Pogue is going to kill me,_ he thinks. _Or at least yell a whole lot about the Covenant._

Caleb can’t believe he actually told Chase about his powers, but, in his defense, his boyfriend took it rather well. Though that could have been the shock talking and the warlock can’t help feeling a little wary when Chase starts to speak.

But the other teen just says, “So… magic, huh?” 

He might as well be talking about the weather and Caleb relaxes when his boyfriend grins cheekily.

“Yup, magic,” the warlock chuckles, lighting a flame on his palm for a second before he snuffs it out again. “So you believe me now?”

“You know, I think I do. And it’s actually kind of hot – pun intended – when your eyes turn black like that.” Chase laughs at Caleb’s groan and then leans over to kiss the warlock thoroughly. Which means, honestly, it’s entirely his fault that neither teen makes it out of bed until the afternoon.

Instead of going to school, Caleb spends the day having as much sex as possible, he and Chase fucking in every position that the teen can think of and a few more besides. Because the warlock wants to try everything at least once and his looming fight with Sarah adds an edge of desperation to each touch. If this turns out to be the last time that Caleb gets to do this, he wants to go out knowing that he made every second count.

Around one o’clock the need to eat something finally gets Caleb to put on some clothes, the warlock running out to grab some food while his boyfriend starts a load of wash. Once in the restaurant, Caleb texts Tyler while waiting for his order to be ready, asking the other teen to pick up four tickets to Fall Fest this afternoon. 

Tyler agrees and by then his food is ready so Caleb pays for his order and heads back to school again. He and Chase eat Chinese takeout on the floor of his boyfriend's dorm room and when the conversation turns to Caleb's powers, the warlock explains all about the Covenant to the other teen’s delight.

His boyfriend is fascinated by Caleb's magic and the most basic demonstration of his abilities is met with loud applause. At least until the warlock finally mentions the consequences of over-Using and Chase tells him to stop immediately.

“I don’t need you killing yourself to impress me with flying tofu,” the other teen says, snatching the takeout carton from the air. “I’m perfectly capable of walking three feet to pick up something and I’d rather have you than any fancy pyrotechnic show. I mean, you know your limits better than I do so if you think it’s safe then go for it, but you don’t have to Use on my account. I liked you just fine before and that’s not gonna change just because I know that you can move things with your mind.”

Caleb seriously has the best boyfriend ever. No teenager should be this well-adjusted and while the warlock knows most people don’t date their high school sweethearts forever, he’s determined not to give Chase up without a fight.

_Yup, I’m keeping this one,_ the teen thinks when he makes a joke and Chase laughs so hard that he falls over, barely managing to keep the carton of chow mein that he’s holding from spilling on the floor. _Life needs more days like this._

Only a few months ago Caleb was alone and hiding and largely miserable and the warlock can hardly believe how much his life has changed. He’s lost his mother but gained a boyfriend; he told the truth and his friends stood by him anyway. The teen feels so much lighter now, so much freer, and if he does die tomorrow, he’s glad that he actually tried his hand at living first.

Honestly, the only thing that could make this day better would be having Pogue there with him when he and Chase meet their friends for dinner or knowing that Sarah had decided to leave Ipswich peacefully. But Caleb has never been one for pointless wishing and he’s already so happy that he can’t stop smiling.

The warlock manages to put his duel with Sarah from his mind until Friday afternoon when he starts getting ready to go out. Chase borrowed his car to rent a suit in town so Caleb is alone as he makes his own preparations in the dorms. He lays out his own suit – the one his mother bought him for a funeral just last year – and then a change of clothes for later on. The teen doesn’t want to ruin his suit by fighting in it since he plans on going right back to Fall Fest if he wins and it’s not exactly designed for sprinting anyway. 

So Caleb puts his spare clothes in his backpack and then takes a shower before putting on his suit. The warlock tucks Tyler's charms into his pocket in case Sarah decides to ambush him instead of playing fair and he’s just straightening his tie when someone knocks on the door.

It’s Reid and Tyler, both dressed in suits as well, although the blond’s jacket is currently tossed over his shoulder like some kind of bad boy parody. Neither of them have dates to Fall Fest; plenty of girls would have been willing to date a Son of Ipswich but the other warlocks decided that being unattached would make this easier. There's no point in taking someone just to ditch them later on.

“Damn, Caleb; you look snazzy,” Reid says. “Where's your boy toy? It's almost time to go.”

“Chase went to get his suit. He'll be back soon,” the warlock tells him. “Not everyone has a suit hanging in their closet, you know.”

“All right. You ready for this? You remember the plan?”

“Of course, I do. And I've got your charms as well. The second I Ascend, I'll funnel Sarah's power into the protections around Ipswich, and if that doesn't work, I'll light the bitch on fire and run like hell.”

“Good man. And remember, if you need help, just call.”

“Right, speaking of calling... Here, you need to wear this,” Tyler says, giving Caleb another small charm on a leather cord. “We've both got one too and together they should increase our range to cover all of Ipswich. If you need more power, we'll be there.”

“Thanks. I'll remember that,” Caleb replies, taking the charm. He pulls the cord over his head and tucks the charm under his shirt so that it isn't visible. He's just got it settled when his phone buzzes, the warlock opening it up to see a text from Chase.

“Okay, he's on his way back up. So we can head to dinner as soon as… holy shit, you look amazing.”

Chase really does. His suit fits him to a tee despite being rented, the fabric a dark navy that brings out his eyes. He even did his hair, his bangs slicked back away from his face, and Caleb is honestly having a little trouble breathing now.

“You look pretty damn good yourself. I always knew you'd clean up nice," Chase says, looking the warlock up and down. “So are you guys ready to go? I'm freaking starving.”

“Yeah, of course,” Caleb answers, shaking himself out of his stupor. “If we leave now we'll get to the restaurant right on time. Do you need anything before we go?”

“Nah, we're golden. I left my bag in your car,” the other teen says with an airy wave before offering his arm. “Shall we?”

“Sure thing,” Caleb replies, taking his boyfriend's arm with a laugh. Chase leads the warlock to his car, opening the door for him and everything. Reid and Tyler follow a step behind the couple, hopping in the back seat before the four teens drive to town. Caleb figured that they might as well do this thing with style so he made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in downtown Ipswich, the kind with tiny plates and a fancy atmosphere. 

However, while the portions are small, the food is amazing and Caleb considers his money well spent by the time they're done. Not that the others let him pay the bill without a fight, but he talks them around eventually. It's not like the warlock will need money if he loses his duel with Sarah and if he wins, his inheritance will more than cover one night's extravagance. Besides, the white chocolate cheesecake is literally the best thing that Caleb has ever tasted and he might have to come back to this restaurant just for that. 

Once the teens have finished their meal, scraping their plates clean and washing down dessert with a dash of coffee, they pile back in the car to drive over to the dance. Fall Fest is being held in the community center next to the church and every window is glowing with light when they arrive.

“Are you ready?” Caleb asks once he's found an open parking spot and he's answered with two murmurs of assent and one, “Let's crash this thing.”

Not that they're actually crashing since they all have tickets and no one tries to stop the quartet as they make their way inside. Most of the senior class is there already and a murmur runs through the crowd when they realize who's walked in. Caleb and Chase receive the majority of the sidelong glances but the warlock takes his boyfriend's hand and holds his head up proudly just as he said he would. He has nothing to be ashamed of and indeed, most of the looks are tinged with jealousy.

So the four of them head to the buffet tables to grab some drinks, the other students parting before them like they're royalty. However, Caleb has barely taken a sip of his drink before Chase hears a song he recognizes and pulls him to the floor.

His boyfriend wraps his arms around the warlock's neck, pressing them together tightly as he moves with the beat. Honesty, his dancing is almost indecent and Caleb is half expecting one of the chaperones to make them stop. But no one does so the teen lets go, losing himself in the rhythm until his phone buzzes in his coat.

_'The old Putnam Barn. 10:30 PM'_ , the text reads and while Caleb doesn't recognize the number, there's only one person it could be.

“Is it her?” Chase whispers, his expression tightening when the warlock says it is. But he doesn't protest when Caleb leads him over to Reid and Tyler on the edge of the dance floor.

“Take care of him for me,” the teen says and his friends nod their agreement, moving to flank his boyfriend protectively. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

However, when he tries to let go of Chase's hand, the other boy just reels him in instead. Chase kisses him fiercely, stealing the air from his lungs and replacing it with need. All Caleb can do is pull him closer, returning his boyfriend's kiss ardently.

“If you don't come back, I'll kill you,” the other teen murmurs when he finally pulls away. “Honestly, I still don't like this at all, but I trust you. So you better kick her ass for me.”

“I will. I promise,” Caleb replies and this is a vow he plans to keep. He's going to win this fight or die trying and he really hopes that Sarah doesn't make him a liar before the night is done.

“He knows? Caleb! What were you thinking?!”

When the warlock looks over at Reid, the blond is glaring at him and this isn't exactly how he wanted to tell his friends that he broke their Covenant. But he doesn't have time to let the other warlock yell at him right now.

“Uh, yeah. I told him. But he really didn't care so everything is fine,” Caleb says, holding up his hands placatingly. “And as much as I'd love to talk about it, I kind of have to go. You can chew me out if I survive.”

The mention of his possible demise deflates Reid's anger nicely, the blond letting out an irritated sigh. “Fine, fine. You're still an idiot but I guess I can understand why you did it. So I forgive you this time. But that doesn't mean I'm going to protect you when Pogue decides to kick your ass.”

“Fine by me,” Caleb agrees before clapping his friends on the shoulders and heading to the door. When he gets outside, he discovers that it's started raining and he's definitely glad that he brought different clothes to fight in now. The warlock changes in his car, transferring Tyler's charms to the pocket of his raincoat before tossing his suit jacket in the back.

As soon as he's finished, Caleb starts driving since it takes about ten minutes to get to Putnam Barn and it's already 10:15 PM. He doesn't want to keep Sarah waiting; the teen needs her to think that he's cooperating for as long as possible.

However, when the warlock arrives at the barn, Sarah is nowhere to be seen. Caleb parks his car in front of the barn and then goes inside, but the building is empty too.

At a loss, he pulls out his phone and writes a reply to Sarah. _'I'm here. Where are you?'_ Caleb presses send and then walks back outside, figuring that he might as well wait in his car. At least it's warmer there. But the warlock has barely pulled out his keys when he hears a bright laugh behind him and he spins around to see Sarah floating near the top of the barn.

“I'm right here, Caleb. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world,” the witch says, jumping lightly to the ground. “But I had to make sure that you'd cooperate. So I went to get some leverage; did you really think a crowd of people and your pathetic little friends could hold me back?”

Sarah snaps her fingers and Chase appears behind her, the other teen spelled asleep and floating a few feet off the ground.

“Chase!” Caleb reaches out, taking one step forward before Sarah stops him with a glare.

“Now, now. None of that,” she tells him. “Touch him and he dies. Defy me and he dies. The only way your little boyfriend is getting out of here is if you do exactly what I say. And just in case you're thinking about escaping...”

Sarah waves a hand and all four of Caleb's tires explode. The warlock won't be going anywhere, not that he would have left while Chase was in trouble anyway. As far as he's concerned, running is no longer an option; Caleb will win or die right here.

So the teen reaches out for his friends to tell them about the change in plans and to make sure that Sarah didn't hurt anyone while grabbing Chase. Thankfully, when their minds touch, Caleb feels worry and guilt but no actual injuries. And he would have felt them because Tyler's spell works just as the other teen had advertised, their connection stronger than it's ever been before.

_'Chase! Is he...?'_

_'He just disappeared. We couldn't stop it.'_

_'It's all right. Sarah has him. But I never much liked the thought of running. Stay with me and we'll finish this for good.'_

“Caleb! Aren't you listening?!”

The warlock loses his connection with Reid and Tyler when a bolt of magic slams into his side and he tumbles to the ground. He manages to deflect the witch's next attack but he's barely gained his knees before a third bolt slams him down again.

“What the hell?!” he groans when Sarah leans over him. “I wasn't doing anything.”

“You were ignoring me,” she replies like that logic makes any freaking sense at all. “And I was bored. Why couldn't you have been born at a more normal hour instead of 10:42 at night?”

“Well, sorry, but it's not like it was my idea,” Caleb retorts a little testily. “And how do you know the exact time of my birth anyway?”

“Kate, of course. The poor girl was so willing to tell me all about her beloved Sons of Ipswich when I asked. It's a pity that I had to hurt her in order to draw Pogue out but Kate was his biggest weakness and she did say that she'd do anything to help a friend in need.”

“I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant.”

“Then she should have been more specific. You know there's nothing more dangerous than an open promise, except perhaps that bleeding heart of yours.”

“I'd rather be a bleeding heart than a psycho bitch like you,” the warlock growls. It may not be a good idea to antagonize her but Caleb would prefer Sarah hurting him over this damn monologue. Besides, if the witch Uses enough, maybe she'll tip over the edge of no return without Caleb doing anything.

But Sarah just laughs, patting the teen on the cheek before standing up again. “Don't worry, Caleb. You won't have to listen to me for much longer.”

She glances up at the sky where the storm clouds have started deepening. The wind has picked up as well, swirling around Caleb as though he's the eye of some great hurricane.

“It's time.”

The moment that Sarah finishes speaking, lightning splits the sky wide open, the bolt striking Caleb in the heart. But there's no pain, only a rush of power sizzling through his veins. More power than the warlock has ever felt before. Because his mother was right; the magic that Caleb gained when he was thirteen is nothing next to this. This is fire and need and endless possibility and the warlock throws back his head and screams.

When that first rush of magic finally passes, Caleb feels like he's been made anew. His every cell has been reborn as someone stronger, someone faster, someone who can do anything. But before the warlock can even think to challenge Sarah, her power throws him down in the mud again.

“Say it!” she hisses. “Say that your magic is mine.”

“I...” the teen says slowly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Give you...” 

Sarah leans in closer, her eyes alight with anticipation.

“Nothing!” Caleb shouts, pulling out one of Tyler's charms. Sarah's expression twists with fury but before she can do anything, the warlock slams the charm against her chest.

He wasn't sure which one he'd grabbed and it turns out to be blindness, Sarah reeling back with threads of magic stabbing at her eyes. She curses viciously, shredding Caleb's curse to pieces with her hands. Sarah will be able to see again in seconds so the warlock pulls out two more charms – pain and suffocation this time – and activates them too. Then Caleb throws the charms at Sarah, the spell of pain turned to ashes by her magic even as suffocation latches on.

The additional curse knocks the witch to her knees, giving the warlock space to breathe. He starts the protection spell while Sarah is still choking; six short lines building power underneath his skin. But Caleb's magic won't be enough to defeat the witch even though he's finally Ascended so he reaches out for Reid and Tyler now. His friends answer his call, their power flooding through him and into the warlock's spell.

Then Caleb lunges forward, grabbing Sarah's shoulders just as she tosses his broken charms aside. He shouts the last word of the protection spell and reaches for Sarah's magic, pulling her power into the circle that he's built. The witch tries to resist but she's still reeling from Tyler's curses and she dropped her shields in anticipation of stealing Caleb's gifts.

Sarah is caught with the rest of them, her shriek echoing through his mind as Ipswich accepts the warlock's offering. The protection spell takes everything that Caleb has gathered and demands more strength to feed it, a living hungry thing that the warlock has unleashed.

Tyler was right. Without the usual shields in place, the protections around Ipswich will drain the warlocks dry. There is no mercy, no leniency, just a raw and wild energy as magic roars through pathways carved over centuries. No wonder their bodies give out from too much Using, the warlocks might as well be trying to catch lightning in their hands and no one can hope to channel such power for very long.

So Caleb severs his link with Reid and Tyler even though it weakens his position; he has to protect his friends before this spell destroys them all. Then it's only him and Sarah, the two teens struggling for position on the plane of magic even as their bodies tumble across the rain-soaked ground. Caleb can't get free; Ipswich has its claws in Sarah but she is holding onto him too tightly and his strength is already fading. He's not used to Using on this scale and Ipswich isn't draining the witch's magic fast enough. Not fast enough to save Caleb from sharing in her fate.

And that should be okay. 

As long as Sarah can't threaten the people that he cares about, the teen should be able to live with this outcome – or die as that may be. Because Pogue and Kate will recover, Reid and Tyler will be safe from Sarah's endless hunger and Chase will go on to better things. They'll live and love and forget about him eventually. They'll be happy and that's the only thing that Caleb, the Caleb that he used to be, could ever want.

_Well, fuck that shit,_ the warlock thinks instead. 

This is his eighteenth birthday and instead of spending it with his boyfriend – his ridiculously attractive boyfriend who seems to like him for some reason and can do things with his tongue that are actually obscene – he's rolling around in the mud with a demented witch who is intent on killing him. The whole thing is ridiculous and now that the moment is here, Caleb really doesn't want to die.

The warlock doesn't want to be a martyr. There are too many things that he still wants to do, too much that he still wants to experience, and he promised Chase that he'd come back. The thought of his boyfriend gives Caleb a burst of strength, just enough for him to grab the rest of Tyler's charms from his pocket while fending Sarah off. The warlock activates them all: weakness, spiders, another pain and fire, and then he shoves them into the witch's gasping mouth.

For one brief second the world goes still in breathless anticipation and then Caleb screams as agony explodes through the link they share. The warlock's spells throw Sarah backwards toward the barn, slamming her into the wood with a violent crack. Then the witch dissolves into flame, burning from the inside out as Caleb watches horrified.

Everything hurts, the warlock's mind burned raw and bleeding with Sarah's pain even as Ipswich tears at the magic in his heart. But Caleb can't collapse yet, not when Putnam Barn is on fire and Chase is still inside.

So he digs his hands into his palms and forces himself to focus, transferring the anchor of his spell to Sarah while she can't fight back. The witch will power Ipswich while Ipswich steals her power, the magic twisting back into itself until it collapses into nothingness. Caleb honestly doesn't know if the protections on the town will survive this or if his spell will devour them just as Ouroboros, the World Snake, devours its own tail.

However, at the moment, the warlock really doesn't give a damn. If the protections break then the Sons of Ipswich will replace them; all that matters is that Sarah breaks as well. So Caleb ties the witch to the spell as tightly as he can and then, with the last of his strength, he cuts the link between their minds.

The sudden silence is almost more than the teen can handle, the shrieking in his head replaced with emptiness. Sarah is too far gone to scream now – the witch nothing but a dark shape ringed with fire – and Caleb knows that the sight will haunt him for a long, long time. In a better world, he would have found a way to stop Sarah without killing her and the teen wants to puke when he thinks about the blood that's on his hands.

But he can't freak out yet. His boyfriend needs him and he can't allow himself to lose it until Chase is safe and sound. So Caleb fights back his nausea before pushing himself to his feet unsteadily.

The warlock staggers into Putnam Barn just as the fire reaches the roof, the entire barn like a matchstick ready to ignite. He finds Chase leaning against one of the support beams, the other boy looking around groggily. A warlock's spells never last beyond their lifetime without a separate focus and Sarah wasn't well-trained enough for that. Chase isn't the only one who should be waking up now; Pogue and Kate and anyone else that Sarah cursed along the way will recover and even if Caleb has nightmares for the rest of his life, he would make that trade again.

“Come on, Chase. We need to go,” the teen says, kneeling at his boyfriend's side. He helps Chase to his feet and the two of them stagger toward the exit, leaning on each other since neither of them can stand upright on their own.

Sparks and debris are falling down around them, Caleb flinching whenever a bit of ash touches his bare skin. But these burns are minor and the rain soothes them quickly once the teens make it outside. He and Chase walk about ten feet from the barn and then collapse, Caleb taking his boyfriend down with him when his knees give out.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Chase asks, holding the warlock up out of the mud as best he can.

“I'm fine. Just tired,” Caleb murmurs. He leans against his boyfriend's shoulder and looks back at Putnam Barn. The building is still burning brightly, the ongoing drizzle doing nothing to stop the flames until the roof collapses with a crash. Then the fire finally starts to die.

“So I guess this means you won?”

“Yeah, I won. It's over,” the warlock replies absently. He's trying to decide if he has the energy to get his phone out of the car or if he should try to call Reid and Tyler via magic – his friends must be going mad with worry – when what he's just said actually registers. 

_Holy shit; it's over._ Sarah is gone and Caleb survived the struggle along with everyone he loves. Sarah is gone and no one else wants to kill him. Except maybe his mother and the teen is free of her as well. 

Caleb's life is his own now; no one has the right to tell him what to do or what to think or who to love, and if they try, he'll soon be rich enough that he won't have to care. Caleb is free now, freer than he's ever been, and while the warlock may not know exactly what will make him happiest, the boy sitting in the mud beside him seems like the place to start. 

So the teen wraps his arms around his boyfriend and laughs for the sheer joy of living; he laughs until he cries and then lets Chase hold him tight.

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that of all the ridiculous plot holes in this movie, what bothers me the most is the fact that Caleb’s car magically transforms into a convertible during the final fight? Even if it was a convertible to start with, when the hell did the roof come off? 
> 
> Also, what is going on with these people's parents? Do the other Sons of Ipswich also have an old dude hidden in their attics or what? Clearly there aren't any other warlocks around or Caleb would have had some backup and Sarah doesn't seem to have parental oversight at all.
> 
> *I made some minor edits to fix some errors, account for a missing day and bring a few details slightly closer to canon. Only slightly because Caleb's official birthday makes no sense in the movie timeline and Beatrice? Really? That didn't work for me. But hopefully I didn't overwrite any previous fixes since ao3 doesn't tell me when I touched this story last.


End file.
